My Teacher Is The Creeper
by SketchAddictor92
Summary: Hi, I'm Lily! Summer has arrived and I will be sharing my adventures with you! I may look normal but don't let that fool ya. I am learning to become an Apprentice and i have an awesome teacher to help me along the way. My teacher is the one and only Jeepers Creepers.
1. Summer Is Here!

[School Bell]

Ahh...The final Bell... Summer vacation is finally here!

"I been waiting forever!"

Hi, I'm LiLian, but I go by Lily,. I am just a normal student at Indigo High. At school is all

ordinarily with all the normal problems but NOT ME! You see after school, I have a teacher, not like any teacher. After

School I head over to an old church that is down on a old country road. My teacher is the none other than The Creeper. Yep, Jeepers Creepers.

Your probably asking how I got into this: It was simple because I am normal during school hours but I am not 100% Normal

like everyone. Which will be another time to tell...right now I'm gonna be late!

On my way down the road, I was riding my bike. One thing I didn't like was going through Elmore Road. One house was very

shady, it was a 2 story house. Alot of people told me over the years, a woman went crazy because of her brother went

missing. Now she just sits in that house and no one has ever seen her come out. But when people tell ya that, it can't be

100 percent true. If you went crazy and no one is taking care of you, you still have to come out to do things on a normal

basis. Everytime I pass it, I have a feeling someone is looking out the window. If they do, will they ain't gonna see nothing unusual just a finger up to their face.

One bicyclist went by me, Gregory, he is a irish kid. 13 years old, skinny and tall as a giant. Well to me he is because he is over 7 inches taller than me. I am only 5'4' but I am

tough on the inside.

"Beep! Beep! watch out, Lassie! This lad is late for a video game!"

I chuckled. And I forgot to mention he is a major video game player. Last year, he beat the Video game competition within 21 secs of a new record with the old Champion

Nick Rosco.

Once I was riding down the road, I was thinking of what task I was gonna learn today. Looking at my watch it was 20 minutes after 4:00. Which I know he ain't gonna be

happy I am late on my first day.

"Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. oooh, who am I kidding? Of course he is gonna be mad."

I have to say I dont like riding my bike down the road so well, its not because of the cars since its an open road and no one around like houses. They are "some" farms

but like i said not alot of people.

Once approaching The house of pain, I placed my bike against a tree and ran inside the church.

"Helloooo? Teacher, I'm here!"

I put my backpack on the old table inside the old morgue. The place it's very run down. The walls and floor were in bad shape and the chairs for the people used to sit in

to pray were chipped and chewed on from rats and pooped on from the crows. If you were new, the smell of the place would make you vomit. When I first came here, It

took me awhile to get used to it. When I mean "awhile" It took me almsot 2 months.

I walked around and saw no one, "I'm guessing he's downstairs."

Suddenly I heard a big thud, almost making me jump. I stood still for a second.

"Creeper? Are you down there?"

I heard 2 knocks beneath the floor boards. Yep, he is downstairs. I went near the door that led down to the basment. The door was already slightly ajared. I grabbed

the knob and opened the door.

"I'm coming down."

I didn't hear a response, without hestitation, I went down the stairs and looked around. I heard the radio playing Jeepers Creepers on a operation table.

I couldnt help but smile at that tune.

I sing along, "Golly Jee, Where did you get those Beepers? Jeepers Creepers, where did you get those eyes? Where did ya get them?"

Without noticing Creeper came into the room I was in and see me doing a small dance and singing. He was a bit confused and tilt his head, he gave out a smirk.

"Jeepers, jeepers, jeepers, jeepers, jeepers creepers, where'd ya get those peepers?

Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize yeas!

Oh, where'd ya get those EYEEESS?"

The radio stop playing and I heard a clapping. I turned to face Creeper. I smiled and bow.

"Heya teacher, sorry I'm a bit late."

He came over and patted my head, I admit I almost flinched but I looked up at him and he reply with a soft tone.

"No need to apologize. Just don't be late again. We have alot to do today."

I nodded and followed him into the room where I call The room of Pain. With all the intruments all set out and a fresh body on another operating table.

"What I am learning today?"

"I will teach you how to remove specific parts."

"Don't tell me I am peparing your meal." I smirked.

He snorted, "I already ate."

My smirk vanished. Man he can't take a joke at times.

He opened the bag, the body was an old man, I am guessing he is a farmer.

"Teacher, aren't there gonna be more students?"

He replied, "So far, your the first to shown up."

Only me?

"Did you like my performance?"

He stopped at that question. Me and my big mouth, why did I ask that?

"I was surprised you knew that song."

I chuckled a bit, "Who wouldn't? Louis Armstrong sang that old tune and My grandmother has that old record."

That is one thing I didn't mention. I am an orphan but I am currently living with my grandmother. But I can't do much around her since she had a stroke and most of

the time if I try to spend time with her I have to deal with her nurse, Caren. I hate her so much! She treats me like a kid, but one day I will kick her butt if she

bosses me around like how she does. She won't let me near her or even talk to her. Or maybe I can ask teacher to scare her or become a lunch.

My Grandmother can talk a little bit since she has been recovery very well. The doctors have told me It can be likely more than 5 years she can talk fully again.

But I don't want her to be rushed by these people.

He passed me a power saw and marked the body's forhead.

"The brain?"

He nodded.

"Aw, cm' on, teacher! That is to easy. I told ya when summer comes, I want to learn more challeneges."

He scoffed at me, "I want to make sure you're still paying attention if you want to be an apprentice."

I sighed, "yes sir..."

I heard footsteps running into the room. 3 students. I only knew 2 of them and of them I was suprised.

The first one was a medium sized boy, 17 years old, a Smarty pants. Johnathan Bracks. Everyone in school made fun of him because of his quick thinking remarks.

He thinks he is the best of anything but he had some trouble in school that no one has figured out. The 2nd person, Ruth McClain. She is the same age as Johnathan.

God, in all my life I didnt know she was gonna be here.

She is a skinny atheltic, "The Princess of Indigio High". My knowledge she is blondy snot. She thinks she can control the school because her dad is

the sheriff. The 3rd person, shy girl, Nikki Lee, I known her since Middle school, she was bullied alot because she doesn't speak so much and she hides her face from

her long black hair. Some people used to call her "Samara" from the Ring. I had tried to become friends with her, I always felt bad for her. Years ago her parents

were murdered from robbery gone wrong when she was a baby. She lives with her Uncle who owns the famous chinese resturant In town. I come there now and then whenever

I am not welcomed in my house from Caren. Nikki is only 16. Oh and I forgot to mention, I am about to turn 18 in a month. I told my friends I am planning to move away,

hoping to take my Grandmother with me, and wishing the best to find her a better caregiver than Caren, If you ask, I dont trust her with her low Self esteem.

The Creeper snarled, "All of you are late."

Jonhathan and Ruth replied in unison, "Sorry, sir!"

"At your tables...NOW!" The Creeper said, I can tell his mood went to irriation.

Johnathan, Ruth, and Nikki went to different tables and Creeper went to another room.

Ruth Scoffed, "Well Lookie who is here."

I looked at Ruth and snarled at her.

Ruth doesnt like me at all. I never done anything except at the time her current boyfriend, she assumed he was flirting with me. But to be honest I was only being nice

and he only asked me for my notebook to copy my notes. T'il this day she tried to make my life miserable. She tried and mostly failed. Most of her harshness

returned back to her. And I told her many times, "watch your back."

But I think the stimulation of her brain is not that quick.

I smirked, "Yeah, but I have to ask ya, Ruthie. Don't ya know how to read a clock since you were 40 minutes late for class?"

She scoffed, "Esqueeze me? I know how to read a clock!"

I muttered, "sure, you do."

Ruth snarled, "Were you late?"

I replied, "By 23 minutes."

She laughed, "23 minutes? You need a lesson."

I smirked, "Okay, what is a scrotum?"

Johnathan eyes widen from my question.

"Don't answer that John!" I yelled.

Ruth replied, "It's the balls of a male."

I imitated a buzzer, "No, It's the tissue of the sack."

Ruth scoffed again, "It's the same."

I replied, "Not excatley, doofus. The balls are inside, not out and The balls help reduced sperm. Which everyone knows you swallow that stuff and it ruined 10% of your

brain."

Ruth growled at me with her eyes turning red.

Creeper was watching me and Ruth complaining, he roared so loud. Everyone including me covered our ears. If your wondering, you do not want to hear that cause it will

make your ears explode.

"Enough!" he yelled.

we turned quiet. He went over and gave Johnathan, Ruth, and Nikki, their "specimen".

Johnathan opened his, he had an old man. Ruth opened hers and she had a obese mid age woman. She was disqusted. Nikki opened hers, she got young one.

Creeper stood in the middle of the room.

"Johnathan, you will be removing the spleen. Ruth, remove the kidneys and Nikki...you will do the liver."

I was not amused, they got the good parts and I got the knowledge removal.

After an hour of starting. The Creeper watched us. I did a minor mistake of starting off first. Ruth had the guts to chuckle.

Creeper asked me, "How many Lobes are in the brain?"

I replied, "4, sir."

"Name them."

I cleared my throat while i was halfway done of opening the skull, "Frontal, Temporal, Parietal and Occipital."

Creeper was impressed.

Creeper faced Ruth, "What is the function of the Kidneys?"

Ruth replied, " extract waste from blood, balance body fluids, form urine, and aid in other important functions of the body."

Creeper nodded in excellence.

She probaly screwed the Science teacher since I know she failed the class twice.

He faced Johnathan, "How many roles does the spleen do?"

Johnathan replied, "It has multiple roles supporting the body. It acts as a filter for blood as part of the immune system. The Old red blood cells are recycled in

in the spleen and platelets and white blood cells are stored there. It can also helps fight certain kinds of bacteria and infection."

Creeper, "Most impressive, now Nikki?"

Nikki looked over at him.

Creeper asked, "What does the Liver do?"

Nikki looked at the Liver and replied, "the liver produces proteins that are important in blood clotting.

It is also one of the organs that break down old or damaged blood cells. It has a central role in all metabolic processes in the body.

Also In fat metabolism the liver cells break down fats and produce energy."

Creeper smiled at all of us, He was very impressed of all of us.

The skull of my specimen fell to the ground when I turned off the saw. Creeper looked at me. I nervously smiled.

"Sorry, Teacher."

Creeper came over to me and pick the top of the skull and places it in a metal bowl.

"It's all right...all of you proceed."

Creeper left the room and I sighed.

Good Lord, I'm a clutz.

Ruth chuckled, I looekd at her with a snarl.

"Looks like you need to get your head into the game if you want to be successful." She chuckled again.

"At least I don't suffer from dick sucking," I replied with a grin.

Johnathan and Nikki laughed, I admit I did too.

Ruth growled softly and proceed with her task.

After another hour without any other distraction. I placed the brain into another metal bowl. I have to say I had blood over my apron. I looked like a just killed

someone. Oh wait, I did. I killed a dead man. Johnathan and Ruth were already done. Nikki was taking her time but Ruth was so bored she had to look for another

target. She looked over to Nikki.

"Hey.."

Nikki didn't respond.

"Hey!"

Once again no response from Nikki.

"What are you, stupid?"

I looked over at Ruth with a bit anger rising.

"Call her that again, you will see stupid. Once I take out your brain on my list."

Ruth scoffed and didn't say anything.

Ruth quietly left and muttered, "bitch."

I replied with a annoying tone, "daddy's whore."

Creeper called me in the room, I placed my tools down and went over to see him.

He was sitting near a operating table of his own.

"You and Ruth need to stop."

I felt myself defeated, "But sir, she needs to stop picking on me and Nikki. I know you taught me not to start things but Ruth is drang queen."

"Certain things will change around here. The next is I want to see you improve. If you become my apprentice, you have to work either quiet or learn to get along."

Getting along with Nikki I rather be dead besides doing that.

I went over to him, he looked at me and I looked at him.

'Yes sir...How did I do today?"

"Very well. I seem to be wrong earlier. You have been paying attention and I am very glad."

I smiled very glady to him and said thank you.

"Class is over. I will see you tomorrow."

I saluted him with a smile.

"Bye, teacher. Be safe and goodnight."

Once I left, The Creeper watch me and sighed.

***Heya guys, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Next Chapter will be up Saturday. CYA THEN****


	2. A F'd Up Situation

I was riding down the road, I felt a bit dissapointed.

"Man, I really wish I did better...but if Teacher is okay how I did, I guess that's good enough."

But inside I really wished I crushed that stupid bitch Ruth.

My hands tighten around the handles.

"God, She has a big mouth!"

An image of her stupid smirk appeared in my head, only enraging me like crazy. With a second, I heard a noise. I looked over, it was just a baby horse. Neighing around

it's mother. It was walking around with her and to my eye, he was trying to reach for her duds for a drink. My heart began to warm. I stopped my pedals and watched the

baby horse. Some of my time I do try to think of my parents. I don't really know much about them since Grandma never tried to tell me about them. We're they bad or

did they do something bad?

I kept still for a couple of minutes. Good thing there were no drivers around. I placed my feet back on my pedals and rode off. I was about 2 miles away from my

Neighborhood and out of the county road. The Road was so peaceful and the sun was almost of setting.

A car was approaching from behind me, I heard the engine and I went to the side. The Car was a 2017 Mustang, black with red on the side. I kept my eyes on the road.

The Car was coming in fast. The speed limit is suppose to be 45 miles an hour, by the sound of the engine I can tell it was coming 60. Wowie this must be a speeder or

a show off asshole. I heard 2 people were screaming out of excitement, I looked over my shoulder and noticed one of them was Ruth! The other 2 were probably her

friends and the driver was her boyfriend. I felt my heart racing. What the Hell are they doing?

Ruth saw me, she let out a devilsih smirk. She thought of something very bad, it came out her mouth.

"Ram that Bitch!"

Her boyfriend slammed on the gas and was approaching me faster. I started to pedal faster. I know I was in deep shit. The car was closing in on me. The front bumper

was almost near the back of my tire. I looked over my shoulder and looked back in front of the road. I was looking around for anyone. A cop or a farmer. My legs

were burning and I felt my lungs hurting. I felt like John Conner almost getting rammed by the Liquid metal Terminator. Ruth Chuckled, she leaned her head out the

window,

"Who's the fucking Bitch now?! Run, Run!"

She leaned back in. Her boyfriend had second thoughts and slow down on the gas. Ruth growled and yelled at her boyfriend,

"What are you doing? Ram her fat ass!"

He snarled, "I can kill her! You think I want to go to jail for this?

Ruth hitted him in his cheek, almost leaving a mark.

"I dont give a flying fuck! Hit the gas or else..."

He slammed the gas again, Ruth watched and felt her face spreading a big smirk. Her boyfriend's car was close to my tire if it touches my tire one more inch I AM DEAD!

I was almost out of my breath and my legs were about to give up, I was not even close to a mile out of here. My mind was racing of what to do, there was one thing to

do; I waited for a clearing to the field because most of them had fences by the road. I saw a clearing, I felt my body rushing with adrenaline, I pedaled faster. I was

about two inches away from the front bumper. I was coming near the clearing, I took a sharp turn of the road, down the small hill and into the field.

Ruth gasped and turned her head out the window.

"What the Fuck?!"

She demanded him to turn the car around but he didn't listen. He kept going.

Once I got into the field, I felt the tall grass hiting my face with full speed, I couldn't see where I was going or couldn't move my hand to hit the breaks. My bike

was swirling. My front tire hit a boulder that was half burried in the ground. I felt my bike flipped over. I hitted the ground on my side with full force.

I groaned in pain from the impact, my bike landed 2 inches away from me on the side. Glad that didn't landed on me or that would've hurt even worse. I slowly lifted

myself up. I couldn't get up just yet, my legs were numb from that race. I laid back down and rested for a couple of minutes, catches my breath.

"It's official...she just made my day worse...like I said, Ruth, Watch your damn back!"

But this time her harshness didn't hit her back, But I know Karma is a bitch and she will get her ass kicked, it will be me. while laying down, I looked up, there was

a few clouds and I just watched them. One looked like a parrot. I chuckled for a second. My legs started to feel better, I attempt to get back up. I looked around

and didn't hear nothing. Meaning They are not coming back. I turned to face my bike and before I was gonna pick it up. The front tire was bended in. My face went

sour. Great it's cluster-junked! I walked back to the road. Looking forward, I could see a far distance of the old Farmer's Lime billboard, meaning I was a close

of a mile out of here. I started to walk and kepting my guard up just in case.

The Sun was almost done.

"More news, Houston, Its gonna be dark when I get home."

While walking I looked at my left arm, It had huge red mark, looks like it was turning purple too. I mustv'e hit it on something while I landed.

Probably another boulder GRRRRR!

I slightly ignored it.

"Now, my bike is detroyed, I wonder how am I gonna get to class for the rest of the summer. Let's see...It takes me 30 minutes to pedal here, but walking might take a

hour."

Suddenly I heard a loud HONK HONK not to far away, I turned around and noticed, It was Beatngu, Creeper's truck.

HONK! HONK!

I looked over to the driver's seat, yeah I clearly saw him. I felt so much relief. I waved my hand.

HONK! HONK!

The Truck pulled over to the side and I walked over to the his side. Creeper came out of the Truck.

I nervously chuckled, "Heya, Teach, wassup?"

He was a bit confused, "Shouldn't you be home?"

Not much a friendly welcome, huh?

"I was heading home but I got into a little..." I frowned a bit, "...accident."

He jumped out and came over to me. I felt like I was about to flinch. He examined slowly, for a second he can tell I wasn't lying. My jeans were scrapped

a bit and he looked over to my left arm and saw the bruise.

"Where did you get that and Where is your bike?"

"Thats the accidnet...I almost got rammed off the road and my bike hit a boulder. The front tire was bended."

"Do you see who did this?"

"Ruth, sir."

Creeper sighed and growled soflty.

"Get in, I'll give you a lift."

my eyes widen, "Really sir? I mean I dont mind walking home. I don't wanna be a burden to you if your busy at the moment. It's no big deal."

The Creeper looked over at the sun, "It will be dark once you get there, It ain't safe on this road at night."

I did agree on that and he knows these roads better than me. He escorted me into the truck on the driver side, I carefully climbed in and sat in the passenger seat.

This wasn't my first time in it and I know all where the booby traps were. He came in and slammed the door.

"I am eternally grateful for you taking me home, sir."

"Think nothing of it."

I looked over at him for a second and looked away, "Yes, sir."

He started the engine and drove off. The ride home was very quiet. He ain't much of a talker when he drives. I looked over at the corner of my eye and saw he was

wearing hit hat. I slightly blushed. I have seen him wear it before and I have to admit he does look attractive when he is in human clothes and wearing that hat.

I looked away, I didn't want him to know I was goo goo eyes on him. Man, I am pathetic at times.

Creeper looked over to me when I was looking at the road. He felt his heart hurt a bit when he saw the bruise on my arm and the thought of Ruth doing this to me.

He sighed, he tightly gripped the stearing wheel and looked away.

"Hey...Teacher, can i ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why did you let me perform on the brain since you already know I done it 100 million times?"

He smirked, "because you know too well of the body. Besides you do alot better job than Johnathan and Ruth. So Far, they're still learning how to remove the Brain."

I smiled, "Well you taught me too much. I guess I am so fond of your way of working, I memorized it too well."

Creeper chuckled from that comment.

"Oh, really?"

I nodded with a small chuckle as well.

Once arriving at my house, Creeper let me out from the Driver Seat, he put his hands on my waist to help me get down, I felt myself fluttered.

Once my feet were on the ground, I looked up at him and smiled. He didn't smile. I quickly gave him a hug, with suprise he eyes widen. He finally let out a smile and

hugged me back. I slowly backed away and bowed at him.

"Thank you very much, Creeper. Be safe tonight, ok?"

He slightly nodded and tip his hat a bit.

"Goodnight, Sir."

I walked away and headed to my doorstep. I heard the Truck door slammed, I looked over my shoulder and watched him drive off. I opened the door and Saw my Grandmother

in her chair and watching TV. I looked around and no one was around. I am guessing Caren left before I got here.

"Stupid cunt, leaving my grandmother be herself. Note that to complain to the community."

I walked back to my Grandmother and kissed her cheek.

"Heya, Grandma, you doing okay?"

She looked at me and i noticed she let out a small smile.

"I'm gonna get you ready for bed, ok?"

She replied with a crackle in her voice, "okay, dear."

I placed her arm over my head, "1...2...3."

I helped her up and walked slowly with her pace. Her bedroom was on the downstairs Hallway. Her house is pretty big with 3 bedrooms. 2 master bedrooms upstair

and downstairs. I have a small room but it was okay with me since I dont like to collect alot of stuff.

Once I got her into bed, I helped her get dressed and fluff her pillow. She pointed at her TV.

I frown a bit and stroke her cheek, "Grandma, watching TV alot isn't good for you. Let me put on your Radio."

I walked over to her Dresser, my grandma owned a classic radio from her young days. She was raised in the 60's and her childhood radio was still kickin. I turned on

a intrumental station and put the volume on soft. I walked back to her and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight, Grandma. Sweet dreams."

She smiled at me and patted my hand on her stomach. I love Grandma so much, I know deep down she will beat this.

"I will be down the Hallway, if you need me."

I walked to the door, dimmed her lights and left the door open slightly.

I walked down the hallway and went upstairs to take a bath because the downstairs one was still broken.

After 30 minutes, I took my quick bath and got dressed with my hair wrapped up in a towel and my PJ's was on. I unwrapped my hair from the towel and placed it back on

the Bathroom hanger. I went into my room and turned on my Radio on intrumental station.

Me and My Grandmother loved Orchestra music, in her younger days she played a violin for 20 years, I, for one play the violin since I was young girl and I even play in

My school's orchestra. Last year before my grandmother had her stroke she attended to my Winter Concert and when she heard me played The Carols of The Bells,

she was amazed. I was so amazed as well she got me to fall in love with the violin. But since this was my last year, I dont know what I will be doing. Graduation is

coming and I am not planning to attend college since I dont know what to do for a career since my love is for music. For now, I have time to think over.

Before I was heading to bed, I heard a familiar sound, my heart skipped a beat, I went to my window and looked around, A familiar truck went by my road.

HONK! HONK!

I smiled. That Teacher of mine sure is a creeper. I chuckled. I closed my shades and turned off my lights.

Once Creeper honked his horn, he looked out the passenger window and saw me, he chuckled and headed back to the country road.

**Heya Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be up on Wednesday.***


	3. Is Love In The Air?

The next morning has finally came. My Grandmother was awake and eating her breakfast, I already finished up with mine. I made eggs and toast. My grandmother can eat

eggs but has to be very scrambled, I don't mind feeding her, I know some people would gag of doing this. Caren was about one hour late,

I felt so pissed, I was hoping to go early.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

I turned to the door and went to open it. Well lookie who finally made it. Caren.

Caren is a full time dumb blonde. She is only 10 years older than me, Piercing on her nose and eyebrow, tribal tattoo on her neck with a rose on it and I can tell she

was wearing her athletic shoes. Meaning she did a late run before she got her, she smelled on sweat.

One thing she loves to do is make her hair like P!nk. I mean golly, your not a singer since you crack glass.

my gut immediately turn into a knot from frustration, I snarled at her,

"Your late, snot."

She scoffed and came in, rudely bumping into my shoulder.

"Whatevs, Kid. Dont you have to go somewhere, today?"

I soflty growled at that attitude,

"Yeah and I better not come home again with my Grandmother left unattended."

Caren's eyes widen, she knew for a brief second, she was caught. She turned to me.

I smirked, "Do it again, I will get your ass fired and don't call me kid.."

First time I got her scared. I went over to my Grandmother in her chair and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see ya later, Grandma."

She looked at me with a small smile. I grabbed my keys off the table, before I left I looked at Caren again,

"Wanna keep your $17 hour job? Better be careful."

I slammed the door and walked down the stairs. I stopped for second and remembered that my bike got totaled.

GRRRRRR!

"Now I have to walk thei-"

I looked in my yard, I couldn't believe it. It was my bike, but something was different about the it. The Whole thing looked like it was polished and the body of it

look like it had a new metal on it. But who did this? I had a hunch but I dont know if Teacher done this. I mean he was the only one I told about the incident and

he goes on East 9 all the time.

I grabbed the bike and rode off. The bike feel brand new and the brakes were amazing because the old ones were in rough shape. The Sun felt so great on my skin.

I started to pedal faster to get on the road. At least it was early, not alot of drivers are out today. I was thinking how am I gonna rethank teacher for this.

This is amazing he did this for me, all of a sudden I felt my gut sank from the happiness.

What can I do to rethank him?

I was halfway down the road, something caught my eye. Their was some car pieces around the side of the road and also police tape on one of the broken fences.

"What the hell happened here?"

I stopped over to the side and noticed a big engine part in a ditch, once getting off my bike, i felt my curosity peaked sky high. I hesitated and walked over. The

engine looked burned, but the piece was so big, there is no way this came off a regular car. Could be a Truck or a Bus. I looked around but If this happened overnight,

the police probably hauled whatever got wreck, but why leave so much debris left? Maybe they will coming back later to get the rest.

"If they gonna come back, I better get out or I will get in trouble."

I rushed back onto my bike and rode off, looking back to make sure no cops were gonna follow me, but so far I haven't seen or heard nothing.

I still felt my curosity sky rocketed,

"Probably some trucker fell asleep and hit someone or maybe speed to fast."

I mean that is two commons things that happen around here espically at night. That's why Teacher didn't want me walking home last night

I got to admit I think he does admires me. I never see him show any other emotions around the others except me...now thinking

about that, I wonder why about that at times. I mean I am not like a Creeper or any other Demon species. I do have a specie in me but I don't like to show off that

much like Ruth and Johnathan. But mostly if you just wondering around here it is best not to get caught by the police, Last week the original church was burned down

and at that time no one couldn't be on the 9 for a few days because they did found the bodies in the basement and it was lucky to find another abandon church

3 miles down the road. But the current church is more hidden in the woods. Once I got on the Dirt Road to the church, I started to pedal fast again and got closer.

I heard the crows fluttering and cawing. I got closer to the church and got off my bike. I leaned it against the tree and ran inside.

"Teacher?"

No response.

"Creeper, you home?"

One thing I didn't notice that the truck was gone. I went to the basement door and went down the steps. It was very quiet once I got into the basement.

"Teacher?!"

Once again no response.

"Hmmm...?"

I went over to the room he is usually in and saw no one. I went in a bit more and looked at his operating table. There was blood, I touched the blood. It was cold.

"He must've had to take care of things."

I looked around some more, his candle have been lit. I even noticed at the wall, there were few new bodys wrapped. I went over to one of them and noticed, it was

breathing.

I tore it opened. A young man, blonde and was probably 5 foot 9, he exhaled heavily. He was wearing a yellow jacket, it looked like a football jacket.

He managed to get his arm loose, grabbed me by the shirt and leaned me over. He hasn't been operated yet, he was only tied up and gagged.

"Who are you? Where am I? Is It still here?"

"My name is Lily. Who are you and you mean Creeper?"

He looked at me with his eyes open wide with fear.

"I'm Sc-Scotty. Wait, you know what that thing is?"

I nodded.

"Please tell me the police is with you?"

I shook my head for response.

He struggled to get looser. I hold him down and demanded him to stay still. He didn't answer but tried to fight me. I placed my hand over his mouth and leaned to his

face, I whispered.

"Listen, if you keep this up, he might find us. Just don't move, got it?"

He nodded with a muffled sound. I took my hand away,

"What happened to you?"

"I was on a bus with my classmates, that thing attacked us and hunted us down. A few I think... What happened to the others?"

Now that made sense why there was so much debris on the road and the engine part. But I can't let him live longer or he will try to escape. Now Teacher will kill me

for that.

"I don't know, I just live off a few miles from here. Listen, I can get you out but I have to find something to untie you."

He nodded and I walked over to a table, acting like I was looking around for anything. But I do know some stuff Teacher puts away that can help. I felt my stomach

growling once I took a quick smell of my hand that had a bit of Scotty's saliva. I exhaled out in pleasure.

I have to admit it's been awhile I haven't actually "ate". Human food doesn't really satiesfy my hunger but I only do it so Grandma dont know. I can never let her

know. I opened a draw and saw a scalpel.

I smirked and felt my blood boiling in excitment. I ran back to Scotty and looked like I was a bit afraid. Just to be in character.

I kneeled down and showed him the scalpel.

"Hold still, okay?"

He nodded with panic escaping his breath. I started to cut a few inches on the rope around his belly and started to slow down. He wasn't looking but kept his head

laid with his eyes closed. My eyes changed to a pitch black color with my pupils crimson red. I licked my lips, I started to feel his heartbeat racing, the taste of

that blood was making me almost loose control. My breath was shortening from the excitment. I slowly got on top of him, I didn't lean so much of my body on him.

He still wasn't moving or opening his eyes. My face was over his with my hands beside his head. I felt my teeth changing into rows of fangs. A breath hit Scot's face,

he opened his eyes fast and looked at me and his eyes was filled with fear. I looked right into his eyes.

"You think I was really gonna let you go?"

I smirked, waving my finger side to side with my head shaking side to side as well.

"Sorry about this, But I never dissapoint my Teacher!"

I quickly launched my face into his neck, jamming my fangs into his skin. Scotty screamed with agony, I heard the scream filling the room.

Outside, Beatngu was pulling into the Church. Creeper Saw my bike near the tree and was feeling a bit unusual.

"That's new of her."

Creeper got out of his truck and went inside the church, before he got to the basement, he sniffed and smelled blood in the air. He rushed down the stairs and smelled

the air again. He smilled the blood into his room and walked over. Once he got into the room he saw what remained of Scotty, he approached, looking down at his body.

His neck was half devored with blood splattered on the wall, The juglar, cartoid, and facial veins were torn to shred. Half of his face was ripped off from the

skull. He even noticed that there was a huge gash into his chest, there was a bit leftover of his heart on his left chest cavity. The Right Lung was half out of the

rib, sticking out with a huge bite on it.

I was hiding beside a dresser and looked at Teacher.

"I am in so much trouble now, " I thought.

Creeper sniffed again and looked around. He spotted me easily within 2 seconds. I gulped. I looked at him and I noticed he was not okay.

"Come here...now"

I came out, my whole shirt, neck and face was covered in blood. I felt scared and approached him. I looked at him with my eyes back to normal. He saw the blood went

down my face. He walked over to a sink and got a cloth. I stood there and looked away. He came back but I didn't hear his footsteps,

I felt his fingers lift my chin and I looked at him. He smiled a bit, and

gently stroked the cloth on my face.

"How long you haven't eaten?"

I took a second to reply, "A week."

He scoffed, "you have to stop that."

I frowned and placed my hand over his, the cloth was 1 inch away from my jaw line.

"I'm sorry..."

He didn't move for awhile. He felt the warmth of my hand. He did enjoy how I can be a bit affectionate like this.

"You still need to be cleaned up."

That's for sure, if I got out like this, I will be in deep shit."

He turned around and left, leaving me the cloth in my hand. I turned around and took my shirt off, walking over to the sink to rinse the blood out,

I washed off the rest of the blood off my face and chest, little bit off my hair strands. I felt some under my shoulder, I groaned for the short arms I have.

"Teacher, can you help me real quick?!"

He came back and noticed my shirt was off. His eyes slightly widen.

"I have some on my back, can you clean it off, please?"

He walked over and came behind me. I gave him the cloth and he took it. Without me looking, Creeper was nervous and he was a bit amazed to see my bare back, if he had

skin he would be blushing. He cleared his throat and gently wiped the last little blood on me. He even noticed something under my hair. he reached and moved a few

strands away from my neck. I was a bit confused,

"Teacher, wha-?"

"You missed a spot on your neck. Don't move."

I nodded and hold still.

Creeper leaned in, instead of the cloth, his face came in closer to my neck, before anything I felt his breath hit my neck.

I just felt relaxed, naturally if he tried to do this with any other women, they probably freak. Creeper leaked out his tongue, I felt the whole body of it touch my

skin, I couldn't move but felt my body weirdly responding to this. It was like a kind of a jolt feeling in my stomach. What is this?

I tilt my neck for him to get more access. His tongue followed the trail to the last of the blood which closely touch the end of my ear. I softly gasped.

Creeper heard it and was amazed again by my sound. I started to move again and turned around with Creeper backing away from my neck. I looked at him,

and he looked at me. I looked at his chest and noticed some slight opening from a knife. I placed my hand over them.

"Did they hurt you?"

He looked down and slightly nodded. I have to admit his face made me sad inside. I quickly hugged him and rubbed my face in his chest. He once again didn't see that

coming. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am okay, Lily. I am alot stronger than they think."

"I dont like to see you hurt."

He stroked my hair, "I know.."

3 hours later, Me and Creeper were still in his room, he let me watch him operate. I was sitting on the other side of the Operating table. He was opening what was left

of the chest cavity of Scotty's corpse.

"You really did a number on this."

I chuckled, "Oh, like how you did with hunting last night?"

He passed me the jacket that Scotty was wearing since I didn't have any shirt to change.

He smirked.

"How many did you get?"

He looked at me, "you still hungry?"

I shook my head, "I'm full."

"I got 7."

I watched him open the ribs, "Well that will last you..."

He finished the sentence, "Next weekend."

All of sudden, I remember about my bike,

"Heya, Teacher, Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Did you fix my bike?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe this. He picked up a saw,

"Since it got ruined, I went back to retrive it. It wasn't hard to repair."

"I never imagine the Creeper can repair bikes."

He chuckled, "I been around too long."

"I do thank you alot."

Now I started to rethink of the lick neck situation earlier. My body kept doing that weird feeling when I thought about it again. WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS NOW?!

I blushed since I am gonna regret of asking.

"Teacher?"

"Hm?"

"Have you...ever...intimate?"

He stopped their after hearing that question, he looked at me with cold look.

I KNEW IT...

"Why you ask?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Just curious."

"Yes but that was a very long time ago."

He went back to work.

"Do you miss her?"

He sighed, "At times."

"What was she like?"

He smiled a bit, "She was like you."

Like me?! Like How I am or was Like me that I am?

"I bet you were the luckiest, but I doubt she was anything like me."

"She wasn't like you when your hungry. She was a human and so was I. She had your personality, kinda close."

I was amazed, Creeper used to be a human. How did he get like this?

He smirked after he rupture the large intenstine.

"Has this have anything to do because I licked your neck?"

I blushed and shooke my head,

"No-no-no. Like I said, hahahah, I was only curious."

He smiled after seeing me blush.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Oh, crap, I'm stuck now...

without of anything to answer, I decided not to say a word.

He came over and lean his face towards me.

"Did you like it that much?"

"I-I-I Dont know what you mean." My eyes widen a bit.

He sniffed me, I raised an eyebrow.

"When your body gets excited, an auroma is released from within you. I can smell it since you been thinking about it."

I stuttered a bit, "I-I-I thought you only can smell fear."

"That is true but I can smell your scent."

I gulped. He tilted his head.

"Would you like to experience it again?"

I did want to admit I did, but what's the harm in it? It's not like we're gonna mate or anything.

I nodded slightly. Creeper was astonished that I was actually agree to it.

He tapped his finger on the table. I laid down and to be honest, this is a nervous situation I am doing. He did his finger into the corpse and revealed to me of the

blood on his finger. He smear it across my neck to my collar bone. The cold of the blood raised my blood to boil again. Creeper leaned in and sniffed my neck. I

started to breath heavy. He extended his tongue and touched my collar bone. He slowly trailed the blood, I felt my body reacted to it, It felt like ecstasy. I tilted

my neck to the other side and closed my eyes, he was halfway done. Creeper kept his eyes on me, when he got to neck, I felt a rush in my body, a sound escaped from my

lips. His body was astonished to hear that sweet sound. When I felt the tip finished the last of it, I felt the feeling started to vanish, I looked at him as his face

was so close to mine.

Something wanted me to tell him not to stop but I didn't want this to go any further. Creeper was about to back away, I reached to placed my hand on his cheek.

"Wait..."

He stopped. I placed my finger near my neck and slightly cut it open. A little trail of blood was coming out. He snarled.

"No. I want you to see how I taste."

Creeper remained silent. For a long time he wanted to taste my blood. He leaned down to my neck and covered the cut with his mouth. I felt his tongue constanly licking

my blood. He was enjoying it, he was absolutely amazed, he didn't want this to be a dream. So do I, another sound escaped my mouth but it was a bit louder. Creeper

felt the excitment rushing him.

"Creeper..." I said while breathing a bit heavy.

Creeper realized he needed to stop, he felt his aggression rising. He backed away furisously. I was dumbfounded for a second. He walked to the wall and stood

their. I got up and realized what I just done.

Once again, I am an idiot.

"Teacher...?"

He leaned himself on the wall, not even looking at me. He felt ashamed.

Guilt run through my chest. I got up on my legs and walk to the door.

"I am sorry, Teacher..."

I looked back at him but he didn't move. I looked away and left the room, walking back upstiars to the church and out the door to get my bike.

I hitted my face really hard with my hand.

"God, what have I done?"

The guilt overwhelmed me, I got onto my bike and pedaled off.

Creeper watched me leave from the window, He felt sadness of what he have done as well.

He looked over of the remains of the crucifix.

"Marishka..."

From Day one, which was apparently 2 years ago, Creeper has hid the remains of his heart...His love towards me.

"Since I met her, I know you sent her to me. To end of my ways of this curse. But how will I ever tell her? She is amazing like you were, but now I feel the darkness

settling in me again. She probably thinks I hate her now..."

Creeper fell to his knees, his eyes started to tear.

"I love her...but how can she love me? A demon that hungers for the flesh and blood of humans.."

Creeper punched the floor. The sound of it echoed through the church, the crows flew away from the sound.

I didn't get to pedal far, I only went to the nearest meadow to calm myself.

"I can't believe this...He probably thinks I am stupid. Why did I do that?"

I looked at the sky with only a few clouds went by, I felt the fresh air hit me.

For the first time I was feeling my heart aching. Creeper has been their for me for 2 years. 2 years I been learning about love, 2 years he has been my best friend.

"It's time to stop hiding, Lily...I do admire him so much but how can love me the way I do?"

One hour Later, Creeper was in the basement, he was laying down in his nest, deep into his room, the room smelled of rot from Scotty's corpse. Creeper laid motionless,

with his eyes staring at the ceiling.

**Heya guys, I Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will be up on Friday.***


	4. The Past Is Not So Great To Tell

Creeper was still laying in his nest with his eyes closed, for a long time, he started to dream...

2,000 years ago:

The Village people was busy as ever, new food, business was booming for the local farmers. The crops were coming in just in time. Most in important,

It was sunday. Most of the villagers were already dressed for church and heading off.

A young woman who worked for the Church was passing out fresh hot bread for the people as appreaction for coming to church. She was anxious excited to see people come,

She was a pretty young woman, Her name was Marishka. Her hair was dark brown, slight curly, She was wearing a white spring dress, very skinny but very opening to

people with her Grace. She is very well spoken of to others, her Father owns the church but soon to be retiring with his health descending. Her father has arranged

several Marriage proposals but Marishka has kindly declined them. She has explained to her father is not right to be right away married to someone I dont love.

Her father agreed, he didn't want see his only loving daughter not happy. He has said it once and kept his word,

"Take your time, but please tell me soon if you find your knight. I want to see you blossom on your wedding day."

She loved her father more than anything, He is not like any other priests in this world that can be cruel and not listen of someone's true desires.

A couple of years of passed and Marishka's father was in bed-rest but soon won't be living much longer. Marishka was learning about herbs from the nuns, hopefully

she can find something to keep her father's strength. One of the Nuns noticed she was wearing a silver ring on her marriage finger. The Nun was amazed,

"Marishka...My, my, my, I didn't know you wedded."

Marishka smiled with her basket under her arm, "For 3 months, I have to say, I haven't been this happy."

"Well of course, Lassie, I can tell from your smile. Tell me about him, Who is the lucky lad?"

Marishka leaned over to whisper, "He works for the same church by my father's side."

The nun gasped with excitment, "Why you lucky lassie. I heard he is gonna be the next priest."

Marishka nodded with a huge smile.

"Not only that, sister"

Marishka took her hand and placed it on her tummy. The Nun giggled with joy.

"Oh, blessful day."

The Nun gave Marishka a small hug.

"This is beautiful news, how far are you?"

"I am only 1 month and 12 days."

The Nun was so happy for Marishka wonderful news.

Marishka was on her way back to her house, she took a left on a pathway. A young man came up from behind her and hugged her, Marishka gasped and noticed it her was

her husband, she giggled and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back on her lips. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His name was Bronx, Tall, slim, muscular, wonderful personality towards his people, and bald, he is 20 years old one year older than Marishka.

"My love, the sun is catching you."

"Catching me what?"

He replied with a smile, "Your beautiful smile."

She felt her heart fill with warmth, "How is the church?"

"Well, work is finished but I have to be back soon for tomorrow's ceremony. I wanted to stop by to see you."

He leaned into her face, "I missed you."

Marishka flushed, "I missed you too my love."

He smiled, "How is father?"

She leaned her face into his chest,

"He is doing a little better, the nuns kindly helped me to find some herbs to help."

Bronx took 2 small bags out of his pocket and put them in her basket.

"What is this?"

"Rosemary and Garlic. Rosemary helps heart functions, and Garlic protects the blood & Immune System. Use each one once a day with tea since I know he loves tea."

Marishka hugged Bronx, He hugged her tightly, burying his face into her neck.

"Thank you my darling, Will you be home tonight?"

He whispered, "As long the moon shines in your eyes from my heart."

He gently let her go and kneeled to her stomach, placing his hand in the center. He leaned in and kissed it.

"I love you."

Marishka smiled with joy in her eyes.

Bronx got back up and kissed Marishka on her cheeks. He ran and looked back,

"May I fly but I will return."

Marishka giggled and walked off to her house.

I was still in the meadow but I was about to head back to the church with my heart full of worry, I started to pedal fast, once thing that was heard, that the jacket

didn't have a zipper, my hand was grasping it shut. Before I got to the turn, I rememeber this was the road I first met him;

2 years ago, I was walking down the country road, I was very depressed, wishing for death to come for me. The night was very quiet and Truckers were going by. I was

thinking what to do: get into the middle of the road and lay there? find a tree to jump off or hang myself?

For that fact wouldn't work since some of these trees are dead and I had no rope unless I steal it from a Farmer's shed. I kept walking and I was about to pass an

farm. The Winter's chill was making my body cold and goosebumped, I was wearing a black trenchcoat. I noticed up ahead was a truck, a normal pick up truck

slammed into a tree. I ran towards it, the front of the bumper was totaled, almost touching the windsheild. I look through the passanger seat and saw no one.

"There is no way someone survived this."

I opened the door, I crawled in, Looking around finding no blood on the seat or steering wheel. I looked up and noticed a huge hole on the top of the car, right at

the same spot where the driver would be sitting at. my mouth dropped,

"What the fu-?"

I got out of the car fast, and felt myself not scared or horrified but somehow confused. How did this happen? What did that excatley?

I looked around the area and didn't see no one. I walked over to the tail of the truck. without movement, something caught my eye and looked towards it. It was some

kind of tall person, wearing a black long coat like mine but I noticed in the back of his head wasn't normal, look like greyish black with look like veins on the top

of his head even noticing some white hair, I couldn't even tell if it was in a ponytail. But one thing caught me was I saw the man struggling, and his right arm looked

it was wrapped around, I walked slowly to see a better angle. There was another person, struggling to get loose. The arm was wrapped around the person's neck.

I could slightly hear him trying to breath but the tall person was holding him very tight. This guy has to be super strong. I didn't know what to do, should I help him

or walk away?

Without noticing my footing, I accidently kicked a small rock. The tall man looked over his shoulder and saw me, I looked back at him. He snarled and turned around,

The other person was a young man, still gasping for air from the person's grasp. I kept my eyes at the tall person and my eyes widen from astonishment. His face..

I couldnt stop staring at his face. What is he? is he Death?

I looked back the young man,

"pl-pl-please...help me...oh god."

The Creeper grinned at him and back at me. I just stood there. The Creeper sniffed in the air and was snarled again, He looked at me with his eyes widen, but I

couldn't tell if they had a bit of anger in them or surprised. He couldn't smell any fear from me. He kept his eyes at me with a cold face with his body jerking nothfrom

the young men.

Usually someone would try to help him or feel scared. But I didn't feel nothing. The young man looked at me with plea.

my expression changed, A smirk spread across my face, half opened my mouth to show my rows of fangs. The Creeper's eyes widen again, the Young man was more scared.

I blinked, instanly my eyes changed to black with my pupils crimson red even the blood vessels turned crimson.

I placed my finger near my chin,

"My, my, my, I am terribly sorry but Death has come for you."

I walked away and started to whistle "Jeepers Creepers". The Creeper watched me walked away t'il I was further distance.

While I away far away, my eyes and teeth was normal again, I stumbled onto the old church, beside it was a very old truck. I went over to it, My curosity was so peaked.

While looking at the truck, I hearded crows, flattering and cawing. I even could tell this old church hasn't been in use for so many years and look like it was

recently boarded up on the windows.

I walked to the back of the truck and saw the license plate.

"beatngu? oooh, I get it."

I placed my hand on the back door and tried to find a knob but nothing was there.

"Very...strange."

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and noticed it was the tall creature again. I raised my eyebrow.

His eyes widen from surprise.

"H-hi?"

He breathed heavily and was about to scream. I placed my hand up for him to stop.

Suddenly, he did. He dropped the body bag. I can guess it was that man from earlier.

"What are you?"

He didn't respond but looked at me.

I walked a bit towards him,

"Can you talk?"

He asked, "What are you?"

I sighed, "I wish I knew."

I looked at the body bag,

"Do you want some help?"

He slightly nodded, I went over to it and picked it up. Creeper watched me and saw me lift the body over my shoulder. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is she like me?" He thought

**Heys Guys I hope you like this "Short" Chapter. Next Chapter will still be up on Friday!****


	5. Care For The Creeper

I return to the church and went inside. I looked around and noticed the crows were gone.

"That's new. I wonder where they went."

Without looking out I felt my foot go into a hole, I look down and raised my eyebrow, Lifting my leg up.

"How the hell did that happen?"

I looked around and didn't noticed nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Creeper? Are you here?"

I didn't hear nothing, by looking at a different angle, I can tell Beatngu was still parked beside the church.

I sighed and went down the stairs to the basement. I felt my gut chirr, I gulped down hard to erase the feeling.

"I can tell this isn't gonna be good."

Once I got into the basement, It was so quiet again. I walked over to his room and saw it was empty. I heard the water drops from the rust old pipes hit the floor,

Noticing that Scotty's corpse was left undone. I walked over to it,

"The Creeper don't like to leave his projects unfinished but this is the first time I seen him do this."

I heard a soft noise on my right side and turned my head towards it. It was another door, I never been in but well can't hurt to see what it was. Before I went

to go inside for my little adventure, I opened one of the other body bags and saw a young female, she was my size in shirt, I took off her shirt.

Now your probably thinking this is very weird but I am wearing a stupid jacket with no zipper and only have a bra under it. And I don't think this is appropriate

to wear when class starts in a few hours.

I slipped the Jacket off and put on the shirt. It was a short sleeve V-neck black with a little blood on the side. Oh, well, its good enough for me.

I started to go near the door, something caught my eyes on the side, it was claw marks and looked fresh. I was stunned and felt horrible. Was he this mad?

I shrugged the feeling off and went inside. It was a column, but weirdly I felt like I was in a maze. The whole wall and floor was bricked. I started walking down the

column. I can hear my footsteps echoing.

"If something a made noise in here...well, there isnt anything to make a noise."

I heard the noise again and look further down, the very end of it was so dark.

Should I walk or run?

I decided to run down the column, hearing my footsteps hitting the floor, I ran faster and nearing the end. It was another room but different. On the walls was like

keys or necklaces. One pile was old clothes, It look like maybe his shirts cause I recognized the red shirt he wore the other day. I looked around and heard the noise

again, this time it was snarl and I know that snarl anywhere. Over by the corner, was a huge nest made out wood mix with I am gonna guess raw flesh. Creeper was

shaking violently like he is cold.

Okay I have done some pretty shit in my life but this is gonna go on my list.

I slowly got into the Nest and crawled up to him. I placed my hand on his head, he was cold. Was he...dreaming? Maybe a bad one? he was still shaking and so was

his breathing. I felt myself sad. I sat beside him and stroked my hand gently on his right temple down to his cheek. I leaned down, my forhead touched his, I

whispered:

"Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, Creeper it's okay.."

Stroking his cheek again, He was calming down. But feeling him so cold like a corpse, I looked around and saw an old emergency cabinet near the clothes. I quietly got

out of the nest and rushed to it. I opened the doors and saw some old medicine and bandages, even seeing a rat fall out from the second shelve. I shrugged in disgusted

from it and kick it to the wall. The rat hit the wall hard and clearly heard a bone cracked. The rat landed with a soft thud, instantly died from the impact. within

seconds I noticed the emergency blanket. I grabbed and took a quick feel around it. Luckily I can tell it hasn't been used and its still warm.

"Also good thing it wasn't chewed from that rat!"

I went back over and this time I didn't get into the nest, I placed the blanket on him and felt hoping this would help him.

I walked back to the Room of Pain, I grabbed and placed one on for Johnathan's, Ruth's, Nikki's table. I rolled into the table with Scotty's body. One thing I did

forget; Turning on the radio, it was playing classic techno song. It was pretty catchy, I turned on the power saw and opened the skull. This time it was easy to open

and placed the brain into the scale. I looked over to the stomach and opened it. The blood trailed to his left side of the stomach, at least I wasn't hungry anymore.

reaching my hands inside to spread the skin opened, I reached to rip the stomach organ out and cut the Esophagus apart from it. The stomach was bit heavy and bigger

than my hand,

"I guess he ate before he got killed."

I looked over and noticed a knife wound in his left arm. I sighed and went back to reach in for a kidney. The kidney was not in a good shape.

"Hmmm looks like you had a kidney problem."

Creeper was already awake and heard me talking. He looked and noticed a blanket was over him. He didn't remember getting a blanket. He took the blanket and deeply

sniffed it. He smelled my scent on it. His eyes widen,

"Lily.."

He felt his heart warm and hold the blanket. He didn't get up but went back to sleep.

About time has started, only Johnathan and Nikki showed up. I snarled as I noticed Ruth didn't come today.

"Hi, Lily, When did you get here?" Asked Johnathan.

I replied while opening the little intestine,

"About an hour ago."

Good thing I lied about it, I didn't want them to know what happened today.

Nikki looked around at her table and looked at me,

"Where is teacher?"

I felt my gut turned but then again lying is the best to do now,

"He went out for today, He told me that we need to do removals on the intestines and diagnois them."

Nikki was in her same expression and began to work.

Johnathan thinks it was a little weird that teacher wasn't here.

"Hey, ya know, guys, It's very peaceful here for once because Slutty slut didn't show. I guess you were right Lily."

I looked over to Johnathan with my eyebrow raised,

"Whatcha mean?"

Johnathan replied, "She is suffering from Dick Sucking."

I burst out laughing with Johnathan. I even heard Nikki Chuckled.

"Hey, I know one thing that can be good for us."

Johnathan and Nikki looked at me.

"How about we quiz one another? but Johnathan you can be a smarty pants talking."

Johanthan replied, "Aw, man, that ain't fun."

Nikki said, "Well, be less of a smarty pants. Let us be one, we all smart."

Johnathan said, "Okay, then."

"Nikki, you wanna go first?"

Nikki smiled, "What does the large intenstine do, Lily?"

I smiled, "Too easy. It absorbs water from the remaining indigestible food matter and transmit the useless waste material from the body."

Johnathan smirked, "Meaning I have to take a shit later."

I chuckled, "Okay, Johnathan, What does the little intestine do?"

Johanthan cleared his throat, "absorption of nutrients and minerals from food. Where 90% of the digestion and absorption of food occurs,

the other 10% taking place in the stomach and large intestine."

Johanthan asked Nikki, "Nervous system, chica?"

Nikki chuckled slightly,

"a complex network of nerves and cells that carry messages to and from the brain and spinal cord to various parts of the body, Smart ass!"

We all laughed, this is alot more fun.

about of hour later, I started my next assignment, after I stitched up the stomach and chest, we got to place our corpses on the walls. We even get to do any way we

want. I placed mine like pose of David. Johnathan and Nikki, well better to explain their later. When it was time to go, Nikki and Johnathan went on ahead, I doubled

check to make sure. I ran back into the column and quietly walked into the room. Creeper heard me coming in, he was pretending to be asleep since he couldn't go back

to sleep earlier. I went near the nest and saw he was still asleep. I smiled, I crawled into the nest. He looked so beautiful when he sleep. I felt my cheeks flushed

after I heard that thought.

Can it be true? He is simply amazing and fascinating at the same time. Wait isn't those words the same?

I scratched behind my head and rethought what he said about the girl I am so familiar to him.

What was she? What was her name?

"Oh, Teacher, I really wish you can tell me more about what happened. Even though how you were before is in the past, I think your an amazing person even though I

don't care your a Creeper. Goodnight, sir, I will see you in the tomorrow."

As I walked out, Creeper opened his eyes and sighed,

"If I told you...Will you still be there for me?"

***Heya Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next Chapter will be up Tuesday!***

Leave a Review, Dont Be Shy:)


	6. Chief's Daughter Is Missing

As I laid in bed, I couldn't get Teacher's look out of my head. I was feeling so useless.

"What can I do now since I had to open my big mouth?"

I got out of bed and went down the hallway, slowly opening my Grandma's door to take a small peak. She was sound asleep. When I got home earlier, Caren was here and

was actually doing her job. But I should'nt fall for that so easily because this wasn't the only time she neglected my Grandma. 3 months after she was first recovering

from her stroke, I did find unuasual bruises on her arm, I did report it to the Community, the only thing I got back from them was a sincere apologies from the

owner and He said he will make sure it won't happen again because I did make a threat I will take them to court. To these places, they will do anything not to get

involved with that. Even the doctor noticed it was neglect.

The phone ring loud in the living room, almost making me having a jumpscare. I took a deep sigh and went to answer it.

"Padley's residence, This is Lily."

A young man's voice came back, it was Johnathan.

"Hey, Lils, listen can I ask ya something?"

"I can ask you how did you get this number?"

Johnathan sounded nervous when he replied, "I asked Nikki since she still remembers. Listen this isn't the point."

"Well, spill it, Smarty! And why are you calling me in 3 am? You're lucky you didn't wake my Grandma."

"Ruth is missing," Johnathan said with a little panic in his voice.

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean missing? She's probably out with her boyfriend."

Johhnathan replied. "that's what we thought remember? Her dad just came by my house 20 minutes ago asking me if I saw her lately."

I looked over my shoulder and waited a few seconds. No noise.

"You didn't tell him about Teacher...did you?"

Johnathan scoffed, "you think I would be that of a clutz?"

my face changed to not amused, "Well, I dont know."

Johnathan was disbelieved from that reply.

"Well, she will have to turn up soon. Did you mentio-"

I heard 3 solid knocks at my door and not a second later I saw some police lights out my window.

"Lily, you there?"

"I'll call you back, I think her dad is here. I see lights outside...Wait you didn't mention me, did you?"

Johnathan replied, "No."

I groaned slightly, "I'll be right back...if I dont get in trouble."

I slammed the phone without letting Johnathan finish.

I heard 3 more knocks. I went up too the door and unlocked it, opening the door, 2 men officers were looking at me. One was about my height, chubby and I can tell

his hygiene was not so great with 2 rotten front teeth. The other officer was the Chief of Poho County.

I gulped slighty and looked at the Chief, "Can I help you, Chief?"

"Have you seen my daughter, Lily?"

I shook my head, "No, sir, Last time I saw her was the Last day of school."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir, I am pretty much at home at times for my Grandma."

He raised his eyebrow, "Is she up?"

"She's asleep sir, please, you know she had a stroke."

"Can you tell me if she was with someone?"

I rethought the counter attack her and her boyfriend did to me yesterday. I know in my gut I can't let him know about that.

"I saw her with her boyfriend before I left, that's it. Have you tried looking for him instead asking me? I am not so much friend's with your daughter, sir."

I can tell he wasn't happy of my attitude.

I put my hands up for a sec, "I am sorry for that, sir, I just been tired and worried about my Grandma but I swear I only saw her with her boyfriend before I left the

school grounds."

The Chubby officer finally had his turn to ask me a question,

"So you have no contacts with Ruth?"

I shook my head, "Like I said we're not so much as friends."

The Chief slightly nodded and handed me a piece of card with the station number.

"If you see her, please call. And tell give your Grandma my respects."

Before the officers got the chance to leave,

"Chief?"

The Chief looked back at me,

"I hope she does come home. I know you feel to be worried. Like people say Teenagers can be a handful."

He nodded and left. I closed my door and took a deep sigh against the door.

"Ruth is missing? Where the hel-"

I just rememebered of Teacher.

"Would he...?"

I rushed back to the phone and redialed Johnathan's number, I heard the phone ringing for a few seconds til I heard a click.

"Hello?"

"She is missing, I had a nice chat with her dad."

Johanthan asked, "why all of a sudden she went missing?"

I shrugged, "Maybe she got hitched."

Johanthan was not amused to hear that, he had a 10 year crush on Ruth.

"You think she is that dumb?"

"To me, Yes. Listen I just thought of something maybe...a little scary theory.."

Johanthan chuckled, "when do you ever get scared?"

"Shut up creep! What if...Teacher did something to her?"

Johnathan riased his eyebrow, "Well he is a Creeper but you think he done it? Ruth was a student."

I gulped while I felt my stomach turn more tighter,

"Well, I kinda lied to her dad about not seeing her. I mean I did see her after we left the church...she tried to something stupid."

"Like what?"

"She almost got me killed yesterday on the road, her boyfriend almost slammed his bumper on my back tire but I got out of the way by riding in the field."

Johnathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Ruth can be a pain in the neck but this new level was not believeable to him.

"Well, you did insulted you."

"So? She insulted you & Nikki worse over the years and let's not forget she made her boyfriend actually remade the stunt of Nelson from the Simpson's and got

you hanged up on the flag pole with a major wedgie!"

Johnathan started to remember the pain,

"Okay, if she did, where did she go?"

"I didn't see where she went, because I managed to hit a huge ass rock and fell off my bike."

Johnathan asked, "is that why you have that bruise on your arm?"

It hit me hard...I forgot i was wearing that shirt and it probably shown it. I bit down hard. DAMMIT!

"Yep..."

Johnathan sighed, "You think Teacher is out tonight?"

I recalled Teacher told me that he caught enuough bodies to last awhile.

"I don't know, maybe."

Johnathan looked out his window and looked around his neighborhood.

"Hey, you still rememember that old Oak Tree?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, Why?"

"Meet me there in 10 minutes, If my calculations are correct. I think I might know where Ruth is at."

I was confused. He might know? I looked back at my Grandmother's door and still didn't hear anything. I guess Grandma will be okay if I just be out for 30 minutes.

I replied, "okay, 10! Be there and I meant it!"

I hung up the phone, ever ending my gut turning from my anxiety. I shook my head and i couldn't believe I was gonna do this.

about 20 minutes later I was standing by the old Oak Tree with my bike, seating in the seat. Johnathan arrived. I was so mad. Once he stopped, he tried to catch his

breath,

"You stupid jackass! You were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago."

He took a breath,

"Sorry, goof! I had to find a way to sneak out since my dad was watching the tv in the living room. I had to climb down from my window.

"You are so an ass, ya know that?"

Johanthan gave me the finger.

"Wow, your are learnin. So why are we here?"

"I know a place where Ruth used to go when she would do her smoke sessions after school."

Ruth smokes? Oh, wow, she is lovely to do that...

"Smoke sessions?"

"ya, know, Pot."

I wasn't amazed by that, I felt my sarcasm hit a new level.

"Wow, aren't you a stalker. You still like her, huh?"

"Just follow me."

We pedaled through to the next town which was about 20 minutes away.

"She would go this far to smoke pot?"

"This part of town isn't friendly."

"And why is that?"

"Don't ask."

"Hey, Johnathan..."

"You can just call me John."

"Ok, John, I got something I wanted to ask ya."

He smirked, "go ahead."

"Why do you wanna be a apprentice and what is your kind exactly?"

"Well It is my goal as well to be the best and I am a demon like Ruth but I am more of the kinder type."

"Kinder type? so your a wuss when you become your form?"

"No. My kind were are friendly to humans and other creatures. Like you, you get along with some humans. My kind we were are the opposite of others demons instead of

destroying. we just wanna live like humans and learn."

"So your kind is more of the nerds and just wanna live within peace?"

He nodded.

That explains why he is such a smarty pants,

"Do you ever get mad or what do you eat?"

He replied, "Not at all, I had alot of years of practice and my family we just eat fresh animals."

I was a bit amazed,

"Your like a vampire."

"I get that alot since we don't eat humans."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Once, they taste weird to me."

What a Vegetarian.

"Are we almost there yet?"

John stopped and so did I. Up ahead was an Old factory. It look so run down It hasn't been in used for so long. Right beside one of the doors was Ruth's boyfriend's

car. I can tell by the look of it, something is wrong.

***Heya Guys, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Next Chapter will be up on Saturday!***

Please Leave a Review.


	7. Another Creeper?

My gut started to turn again once we got further to the Factory. John & I looked around the car to see anything unusual. I feel like a detective without a warrant.

I didn't see anything, neither did John.

"Looks like everything hasn't been touched."

"I can tell, even the keys are still in."

"You think maybe they just pulled in and find somewhere to-"

John stopped me, "I don't want to hear that!"

I went near the front bumper, "I don't know how a guy like you still has a crush on this brat if she treats everyone like shit."

John replied as he opened the car door, "Don't ask."

I scoffed, "I don't have to ask we all know your weird."

He lookes at me with his eyebrow lifted, "Your more weirder. We all know Teacher has a liking to you."

I gulped from hearing that.

"It's nothing like that."

John went into the car to look around. He found Ruth's backpack and her boyfriend's wallet. He slammed the door and looked at me.

"Well, her stuff is in their. Maybe she just decided to skip."

I went over to the nearest door, it was slightly opened. John followed me from behind.

"Don't you think we should go to the police?"

I replied, "And tell them what?"

I opened the door, "Oh hey Punk police? We found the sheriff's daughter's boyfriend's car near the old abanoned factory and we decided to go in on private property?"

John cleared his throat, "Good point, we could get questioned."

I replied with a low voice, "no, DUUH!"

As we gone inside, the place looked so rusted and the pipes were leaking out grey water. A few drops landed on my shoulder, I shrugged with disqust and sniffed it.

The water had a smelly odor.

"This water can be contaminated from all this rust."

I was not amused, "You think I am gonna drink that?"

"Would you?"

I softly growled.

"Do you have a flashlight by any chance, John?"

He looked around inside his backpack and found it. He turned it on. Nothing was suspicious instead it looked very familiar. Was I here before? I have been at this

side of town before but It has been awhile I came here.

A gulped echoed the walls. I looked around with John hiding behind me. I felt uncomfortable at this.

"What was that?"

I replied while whispering, "I don't know but didn't it sound a bit familiar though?"

John asked while whispering too, "Like what?"

I dont want to jump to conclusions right away. I have heard Teacher eat before and that gulp sound sounded just like his.

I whispered back, "Let's go take a look. I have a hunch."

I went a bit further, there was an opening. Another gulp sounded echoed. I stopped in my track with a flinch.

John whispered, "why did you stop?"

I point the flash light at the ground, the floor was stained with blood.

"Because of that?"

John looked over and saw the blood. We decided to go near it. The blood look fresh but maybe 2 days old.

"You don't think something happened?"

John shrugged his shoulders.

What I am thinking is could Teacher done this? I mean Ruth is rude but would he go this far?

I looked at the opening, around the corner, there was a level of staircase. John came up and looked as well. There was a blood trail to the first step.

"I-i-i think we should go."

I looked over to him, 'Where is your sense of adventure and what if they are hurt? We can't leave them here."

John shivered a little, "b-b-but it could be something else and if they are eating I dont think it's a good idea to disturbed them. Maybe we should get Teacher?"

"John, How many creatures and Demons have you seen at this part of town?"

"Remember when I told you this side of town is bad? Well, yeah, there have been numerous of crimes of bodies being found in places. And Demons, yes...They like to hang

around here, This place it's like a devil city, if you catch my summary?"

I shook my head, "Thanks for the last minute warning."

Another gulp echoed. We looked straight down the stairs. This time the sound was louder.

"If your not going, I am. At least I ain't scared."

John started to panic a little, "your just saying that now, but when you see what it is actually, you be running."

"Nice try, Veggie. Just to let you know I wasn't scared when I first met Teacher. I got an idea."

John nodded.

"Go get teacher, He should be back at the church."

"a-a-are you nuts? It will take me an hour to get there from here."

"And if he comes, you know how fast beatngu is. So go."

John didn't much have a choice, he ran to the door and left. I looked back at the stairs and sighed.

"Whatever the fuck you are...I am coming down."

The staircase was iron, kinda like in those horror movies in a mansion that goes around and around. I felt like I was in those rides that spin you so fast you feel

body your body go so numb. But I was feeling dizzy from this. I kept flashing the light around but it was just a big wall around me.

"What kind of fucked up place is this? I have to give credit to this place to be a good hiding spot."

I flashed the light up to the first stair, I was deep down, maybe 6 feet down. I felt a rush of goosebumps ran through me. Almost enough for my legs to stop.

I looked down and started to see the floor. I decided to run down the stairs, hearing the old metal echoed on the poles. Once I got to the last step, I did realize

that was a bad idea. The room went silent. Whoever is down here probably heard me. I walked over to another door and this one I could see light in it. I walked over

quietly into the room and the room was more like the Room of Pain but except it had like chains on the wall and there wasn't much bodies here.

"What the Hell?"

A heard the sound of footsteps nearby. I looked around so fast, usually I dont get scared this easily. I sniffed. Even if this place was Teacher's it dont have his

scent anywhere. The scent was bitter like really bitter. Even I'm smelling a long decomposing corpse or this thing smells like crap. The scent was very strong to my

nose, I felt like wanna puke. At least Teacher's smell wasn't this bad.

I whispered, "John, you better hurry back."

I dont know what I was thinking but with not thinking I went to follow the scent. almost tripping I noticed a torn off arm and there was one thing I noticed, It had a

tattoo on it. Wings tattoo with "daddy's girl" in the middle of it. my eyes widen, It's Ruth. Some people at school did know Ruth had a tattoo on her arm she got over

Summer Break last year. I don't think even John knew about it. I looked over, flashing the light of something. The back of it was scaley almost alike Teacher's,

I gulped. Holy shit he did do it. It was bending down on the floor and laid there was the naked body of Ruth. Her face was clawed and her left eyeball was hanging out

of the socket. I stared to feel my bones to shake. Is this how fear feels like when your stuck down here with the Creeper you actually trusted? I went a bit further

towards him.

I noticed I was stuttering and my voice was breaking, "t-t-teacher?"

He lifted his head and gulped. I even heard a rip of flesh. It torn her whole right breast off. At this point I hold my hand over my mouth, I wanted to gag.

I did weirder shit in my life, but I couldn't believe what I was watching.

gulp.

gulp.

gulp.

It looked over it's shoulder and saw me, my eyes widen even further. I shined the light towards it face. OH...FUCK...this isn't teacher.

The Creeper looked like Teacher but it's face was very different, it even had a scar under it's eye down it's the cheek. It was smiling at me with the leftover of

Ruth's breast in it's mouth. I gulped and decided to do one thing, I remembered the day I first met Teacher. I remembered I wasn't so scared of him at that time.

I swallowed my fear down hard, I heard it sniffing at me. It's snarled at me and sniffed at me again. It's eyes widen at me with anger. I can tell he was not happy at

me for disturbing him and not being scared. I quickly smirked.

"What's the matter you son of a bitch?"

It growled at me.

"Surprised, huh? I ain't scared...I work for someone like you."

It came to me with fast pace. It grasped my neck and sniffed my neck. I flinched big time. I felt his slimey nose went up my neck to my cheek. I was swallowing

harder and harder to keep my fear down. It was getting more mad at me. I shut my eyes and reopen them, I looked at him with them pitch black. He stopped and looked

at me with his eyes normal. I had the guts to give him a wide smile with my fangs watery. I grabbed his neck with a tight grip.

my voiced growled very deep, "get the fuck off of me!"

I threw him halfway to the other side, before I could threw him, one of his claws scratched my lower right side, he landed hard with a hard thud on the ground.

I winched and put my hand on the open wound. His claw must've cut deep into my skin. I was bleeding a bit bad. I looked back at it. He was laughing?!

"So you are a demon?" It asked with a low voice but it didn't sound calm than Teacher's. I can tell it was a male too.

I nodded, "yeah and you're a Creeper."

He snarled, "A Creeper?"

"A demon, Creeper, you scare people to feast on their fear and picked them out as your dinner."

He got up and smiled at me. In case you are wondering he was still naked.

"So, you know about my kind?"

"Yeah, My teacher is like you."

He titled his neck, "Teacher?"

I nodded.

"HAHHAAHAHH...I am surprised. A one of my kind teaches demons like you...for what?"

"None of your goddam bussiness, pal...why did you kill that girl?"

I pointed at Ruth's corpse.

He looked Ruth and back at me.

"I hunt like you said, but her and her other friend were disturbing me in my sleep. I smelled them...so they became my dinner."

"You show a low grade of hunting."

He snarled.

My expression went to boredom, "Did I struck a nerve?"

"What kind of Demon are you? most of them would be scared of me."

"Sorry to tell ya, I don't get scared of Creepers."

He smirked, "I smelled him..."

My eyebrow lifted.

"Your so called "Teacher", I smelled him on you. What is his name?"

His name? Creeper has a name? How was I suppose to know that?!

"Like I am gonna tell ya?"

He smirked at me again and licked his lips. I felt myself disqusted,

"Well, maybe he wont know something."

My eyes quickly changed again.

"Don't even try it...I can eat you if I want to but by the looks of you, might make me gag."

He growled and ran to me. I tried to dodge him but his speed outmatched me and I felt my back hit the wall hard. his legs and arms were pinning me. I struggle but his

strength was too much.

"GET OFF ME!"

He chuckled, "No, Once I take that special trinket inside you...You will be working for me."

My eyes widen...HE IS GONNA RAP ME!

He took his claws to my wound and sank them deep inside it. The pain shot through me, I took a deep breath and screamed so demonic the walls echoed til you can hear it

outside.

Beatngu pulled in and Creeper heard my screams, his eyes widen with anger. He got out of the truck and ran inside.

"Stoooop! Please!

He snarled at me with pleasure, smirking so big, once his claws were deeper in, he slowly pulled his claws down more to my abdominal. I screamed again with tears

flowing my cheeks. Even if i struggle now, this can make it worse.

Creeper found the room I was in and saw me, I looked over and saw him. His heart ached once he saw my tears.

"TEACHER, HELP ME!"

The other Creeper looked over to him, Teacher threw an axe at him, it aimed into his right side of his face. He let me go and backed away. I felt myself almost landing

on my side but I felt someone catch me, I looked up, Teacher was looking at me and my wound. I had blood flowing down my right leg.

"Teacher...you came."

"John told me..."

"He killed Ruth..."

Teacher looked over and saw Ruth. He snarled and looked at the other Creeper. It ripped the axe out of his face. He growled deeply at Teacher.

"So this is the so called teacher?"

Teacher didn't say anything, he was severely angry inside.

"You don't speak?"

"I speak very well. I am just thinking how I am gonna kill you for hurting one of my students."

The Creeper laughed maniacally.

"What is your name, Teacher?"

I felt like I was gonna pass out with my vision failing. I lost too much blood.

Teacher replied, "Bronx."

The Creeper eyes widen with fear, "No...no...no...that can't be...Bronx died many years ago. Your not him!"

I heard Teacher said Bronx. Is that his name?"

Teacher smirked, "Yes, I died on that very night, but this curse is my punishment."

Teacher put me under his arms and hold me near his chest.

"If you ever come near my students again...You will remember to never cross me again."

The Creeper just stood there and felt fear seeking in him. Teacher took me out and took me to beatngu. He laid me inside the back and took a leftover of white cloth.

He lifted up my shirt and saw the wound, It was still bleeding but he notice an infection was in my bloodstream. He wrapped the cloth around me and tighten it. I

screamed and whimpered. Teacher felt hurt. He had to tighten it to stop the bleeding. I had given up: I passed out.

***Heya guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will be up on Tuesday**

Please leave a review!


	8. The Shortcut

I woke up. I waited for my vision to come back, and went to lay on my back. I immediately reacted to severe pain on my right side.

"ah...ah...what the-?"

lifting myself up I realized I was back into my room, in my bed... I look over to my nightstand, it was 10:30am.

Wait a minute...when did he and how?

"H-h-h-he came into my room?"

I fell down back on back and felt myself drain. Slowly trance looking at the ceiling. I started to remember what happened last night. I was at the factory and their

was the other creeper...a flashback of Ruth's dead face hit my mind.

"My, god...Ruth.."

For the first time for that bitch, I started to feel bad. I mean yeah I wished she was dead before, but I didn't know it was gonna happen NOW.

I placed my hands over my face and they slowly slid down to my jawline. What was that other Creeper anyway? Where did he come from? One thing was more of a curious

are there more or only those two? Oh god, what's gonna happen for her dad? Should I tell John?

"Okay, that was weird...But still if I do tell him...it will break his heart."

I scoffed a little, I looked at my right side and noticed it was bandaged very well like I was out of the hospital. But I know in my mind he used his own stitching

material. I got out of my bed by pushing the sheets away and got up slowly. I was suprised I didn't feel no pain. I slowly walked to my bathroom and took off my...

PJS?!

My eyes widen.

"He took off my clothes and put on my PJS?...okay now he is really a creep!"

But before my anger bubbled, I rethought it, my pants and shirt were bloody and he probably didn't want me to sleep in those dirty clothes, and it was probably

more easier to do the stitches instead of jeans. I started to feel my heart sank.

"I wish he stayed to make sure I was okay while I woke up-"

I shook my head, "What am I thinking?"

I sighed and remained in my bra and underwear. I took a deep breather and took off the bandages. I shut my eyes tight cause one thing I hate the most is the tape.

Feeling the tape coming off my skin was hurting me slightly, once I got the rest of it off, I noticed something off that just made me scratched the back of my head.

There wasn't any stitches. The wound was healed but left 4 medium size scares on my stomach and one thing that almost scaring me, the scars went almost to my mid

thigh.

I gulped to swallow the fear. The scars were still a bit red. I placed my finger on one and I started to rememeber that stupid smirk from the other creeper.

I felt my back shake a little and I shook it off.

One thing also started to remember, I gasped.

"Grandma!"

I rushed to get new clothes. Black Jeans and a camo flannel shirt, I rushed down the hallway with my socks and shoes in my hand. I looked over to the living room

with my feet skidding with the floor. Caren was watching Tv with my Grandma. They were watching The Three Stooges classic. I was a bit concerned but I know she is

still scared I will report her. She looked over to me,

"Hey, look's who is finally up. What happened to you last night?"

I walked over and flinched from my side, it was aching since I'm walking to fast.

Caren got up, "You okay? I was only joking."

I waved my hand.

"It's okay. I had a little accident with my bike yesterday. I fell off cause of a damn idiot driver."

"Oh...okay. If your sure about that."

I nodded, "I am."

I got to my grandma and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go now, Grandma."

She smiled and stroked my cheek, I smiled back at her.

"I'll cya later."

"okay, cya. Hey, you heard about the Sheriff's Daughter went missing?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I heard it on the radio."

Caren rolled her eyes, "I met her before. Gosh, she was a rude little brat."

I rolled my finger near my head, "Like I am?"

Caren chuckled, "Nah, you more crazy than you look."

I waved my hand and left.

That was weird. But I had to get her off my back some kind of way. I looked over my yard. My bike was near the house. But I just thought If I ride my bike that would

hurt even worse. I shivered from that sight.

"Great...that means I have to walk..."

I sighed and left my house. I was walking out the neighborhood til I notice a police car pulled over on my side of the sidewalk. A officer pull down the window.

It was a mid age officer with a old scottish accent,

"Ayi, How are you doing Ms. Padley?"

I hate my last name so much, it's not even funny. Even when I was little people used to call me Lily Pad for no reason.

I looked over and chuckled,

"Hello, sir, I am fine. You?"

"Out for a stroll?"

"Just heading to the store for my Grandma."

The officer nodded, "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head, "Nah, She only needs a couple of loaf of Bread and milk."

"Ah, Okay, you be safe and be on the look out."

"Oh, Officer, any News on Ruth?"

He kindly shook his head, "No, we're still looking."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure thing. Have a good day."

He pulled off and I slightly waved.

What I hate the most is lying but I can't tell anyone what I am up to. I kept on walking to a shortcut. There is a old pathway that will take me straight to the woods

onto the Country Road.

"If I stay on it for 30 minutes, I probably can get away from any more officers."

Before I got the chance to get in I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I slightly jumped and turned around, It was John and Nikki.

I growled, "Goddamit John, don't ever do that again!"

He nervously chuckled with his hand behind his hand, "Sorry."

"What are you up to, Lily?" Nikki asked.

"I'm taking the shortcut, what about you guys?"

They nodded, "Us too."

I lifted my eyebrow, "Let me guess cops?"

They nodded again.

John said, "I just saw 2 of them go by my neighborhood."

Nikki said, "One of them tried to talk to me."

I replied, "Me too, like about 5 minutes ago."

Nikki asked, "Is this about Ruth? Is she dead or something?"

I gulped hard.

I looked over to John, "Hey, John, what did you do after you got to teacher?"

He replied, "I went home."

Some friend you are...

"So you don't know?"

He lifted his eyebrow, "Know what?"

Nikki asked, "Am I missing something?"

I explain to them since we we're 10 minutes away in the woods. I even told them what I saw.

John was deveasted, his crush became a heartache. Nikki was enjoying the details of Ruth being-eating scene. Trust me I didn't want to relieve it. I already felt bad.

Nikki asked, "Is this Creeper really bad? What did he do?"

"He outmatched me and was gonna...gulp...take my ya know...what."

John & Nikki gasped.

"You mean he was gonna rape you? Is that possible?"

I replied, "I don't know excatley. He said he was gonna take it to make me work for him. I was just glad Teacher got me out of that."

Nikki smiled, "John, you are right, Teacher has a crush on Lily."

I growled, "He does not!"

I looked over to John and snarled at him. He shivered.

"Stupid Smart ass!"

I walked a little faster to get away. John & Nikki tried to catched up to me.

"Hey Wait up!"

About 45 Minutes of walking, we finally made it to the church and went inside. I got to the basement door and went down, John and Nikki were behind me. The tables

were already with new bodies. But I didn't feel like doing class since I had to tell them. My stomach was already turning, I feel like I wanted to gag.

"Lily!" Teacher said.

I looked over and for a second I felt a bit happy to see him. But I felt a nerve struck inside me for remembering he changed my clothes.

Oh god...what is wrong with me today?!

"Come." Teacher demanded.

I looked over to them and gulped.

John was a bit nervous himself.

I walked over and followed him into his room, He was standing near his table and he patted the top of it.

"Why do I need to get on there for?"

He pointed at my right side. Oh, Yeah I forgot. I went over and laid on the table.

"It's kinda cold."

'Don't humor me."

I can tell he is not in a good mood. I guess it was my fault for going in there and getting hurt.

"Do you hate me?"

He pulled up my shirt to my mid stomach,

"Why you think that?"

"Because of your tone."

He pointed to my jeans, I lifted my eyebrow.

"Go ahead, you already had a show last night."

His eyes widen.

"If I left you in your bloody clothes it would've make the wound alot more sore."

"But you saw-"

"I kept my eyes closed when I changed you."

I can tell he was telling the truth. He wasn't like other creeper. I kept watching him not his hands...his eyes.

I whispered, "Bronx..."

He looked at me right away but I looked away.

"I heard you said that to him...Is that really your name?"

"When I was Human."

I took a breather, "What were you like?"

"I was a priest."

"you said you had a mate, did you have any kids?"

"She was expecting...our first boy."

I looked at him and felt my heart hurting.

"What happened to her?"

He sighed, "Some things are better not to be told, Lily."

I dont know what to think but I grabbed his hand. His eyes looked at my hand and I felt my fingers entwined. I started to feel a tear flow down my face, His eyes

watched it. He placed his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to whipe the tear,

"Why are you crying?"

"To be honest I was scared...I don't know what would've happen if you didn't come to save me. You must think I am a weakling."

He shook his head, "you are not but I am glad your safe...My sweet Lily."

***heya guys, I hope u love this chapter. Next One will be up December 29th. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!***

Please Leave a Review!


	9. A Decision To Make

The Next day was a bit more difficult. I couldn't get those words out of my head from teacher.

"My sweet Lily."

I was walking up to the next grocery store to get a few things for Grandma. I blushed from hearing his voice echoing in my head.

I groaned, "why did he have to call me that? I can't get it out of my head. I'm gonna go nuts if this keeps me distracted."

Of course after he said that, I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. I hope that wasn't mean to do. I dont want to push his feelings away. But day after day

I feel more closer to him. I just wish I know more of his past if he can open up a bit more. What if it's too painful? and his name?

"Bronx..."

I smiled.

"That is a cute name...and he said he used to be a priest...I wonder what happen? Did he do something bad? Or what?"

I slightly pounded my fists on my head.

"Why does he have to be so secretive?"

I feel like I am figuring out a 1000 piece puzzle and I am loosing in the start. I sighed as I got to the store. As I walked in, the store was pretty empty. I raised

my eyebrow, usually this place has alot of people. The Store is Mini-Cart. Its a good store and half of it was a pharmacy and walk in clinic for people that have no

insurance. I'm pretty lucky my wound healed but the scars I don't think they're going anywhere. I walked up to the cashier. The person who was working behind it was

the owner, Mr. Feji, he is an old man soon to be retired. He used to live in Japan but moved here because his daughter moved here with a solider and she got married

in America. I heard she is doing okay, she has a Masters on technology and she has 2 twin girls. Her husband got medically discharge from a major accident in Korea,

Now he is in a wheelchair because he had lost his right leg and loss of arm. But to his daughter she is doing her best for her family. Last time I even talk to her,

she was happy, like she is proud of what she is doing and not even thinking of leaving her husband because I seen alot of military wives leave them for other reasons

of their spouses becoming handicapped for the rest of their lives.

"Hi, Mr. Feji. How are you?"

"Ah, young Lily. How you doing?"

"I am doing okay. I just need to get some things for Grandma, I was wondering have you got any that gum?"

He bend over to pick up a medium size box that was open. He pass a small packet,

"Just got some this morning."

I took it and put it in the hand basket, "Thank you, your a life saver."

If your wondering this kind of gum is no ordinary gum. It's a gum for demons and other creatures around the town. I am guessing I forgot to mention the town over I was

at the other day. Yeah some of those creatures come over here to and this store has stuff to help around. This gum is specifically use to help cravings including mine.

Mr. Feji is no human as well, he is a Demon as well but alot different from me. I know your dying to figure out mine but I don't have much time for that.

I walked over to grabbed the first bag of whole wheat bread and eggs. The second Isle was breakfast, Grandma does love oatmeal but not maple. She thinks maple taste

like a sewer. I chuckled as I remember that first time she tried it. I grabbed a big can of decaf coffee. Grandma used to be addicted to this stuff but after her

stroke she had to switch to decaf. Decaf is YUCK to my taste. After I grabbed the last items which was Grandma's vitamins and her lotion.

I walked over to the cashier. Mr. Feji gave me a smile,

"How is your Grandmother?"

I smiled, "she's doing fine. How come not alot people are shopping today?"

"The Sheriff's daughter was found along with her boyfriend. He was still alive but not alot, the Sheriff put out an alarm. That's why people are staying home."

I gulped. They found them?! How is that possible? Is that Creeper that sloppy? I placed my finger on my chin. Can it be possible or does he want his victims to be

found...I dont like this, I have a bad feeling in my gut.

A man came up behind me and poke his finger on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

I felt my heart jumped. I turned to look, it was a man, modern, probably 4 years older than me, He was as tall as teacher. He was handsome, bit muscular, red shirt

and black pants, short black hair. This man felt a bit familiar, like I know him, but who is he?!

"y-y-yes?"

He smiled, "well, you are too cute when you stutter like that."

HUH?!

I rasised my eyebrow, "And WHO are you?"

He leaned down to my head, "Don't you reconize me?"

I backed up a bit, I didn't noticed my back hit the cashier's desk. I kindly shook my head.

Mr. Feji said, "Ah, Leech, how are you?"

His name is Leech. WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT FOR A PERSON?! Well, could be his last name? my sarcasm peaked, I wonder what his first name is? Long?

His eyes were still on me, my eyes searched him and it hit me! I couldnt believe it...there was a scar under his eye and I remembered the other Creeper, he had the

same scar. I felt my whole gut dropped, I quickly erased that feeling and snarled at him. He backed away and looked at Mr. Feji.

"Just the usual, Feji."

I turned back to Mr. Feji and paid for my items. I was so anxious to leave but it felt it was taking forever. Once Mr. Feji gave me my bags, i grabbed them and

walked out.

How can this be? How did he changed into a human form? Can that even be possible for a Creeper to do that?!

I went through the times of with Teacher and I never seen him turn into a human form. Maybe Teacher don't have that kind of power?

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk,

"Maybe...can he do that?"

Before I was about to walk across, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I looked back and saw who it was. Him again or should I say Leech?

"Why are you here?" I asked with anger in my voice.

He chuckled, "aren't you a fiesty one? Are you still mad from last time?"

"Your lucky My teacher isn't here to put that axe back in your face, asshole!"

He kept his smirk, "You rely on your teacher that much? Are you his daughter or something?"

I grab hold of his neck and leaned his face near me, "Listen, Dick-face! ASK me that again, I'll put a scalpel up your groin, you won't be able to mate.

And if you come near me or follow me, I'll give you a lesson that is much worse."

He chuckled and put his hands up, "Who says I was following you?"

I tighten my grip, I can feel him close to choking,

He gasped, "o-kk, Im...sorry."

I knew I was gonna regret this, I let go of his neck and let him have a breather.

"I know your following me, better spill it."

"Your pretty amusing?"

I growled.

"I am serious, little...Lily."

My teeth clenched, "Don't call me Little!"

He chuckled for a few seconds til I heard a noise.

HONK! HONK!

Beatngu!

HONK! HONK!

I saw the Truck came into a haul by the sidewalk. A Sight for sore-eyes! The passenger door open, Teacher looked at Leech as I jumped into the seat. Before I got to

sit, Teacher was almost over me, he leaned out the door, \

"I told you not to come near her again!"

Leech smirked, "Aww, Daddy issues huh? Can she come out for a little fun tonight?"

I flinched at that question, Teacher snarled.

"She is Mine!"

He slammed the door on Leech, I couldn't believe my ears. I am HIS?! I felt my body went numb and flustered.

Teacher got into the Driver seat and step onto the gas. I was in the "I can't believe it" trance. I sat down normally on the seat and looked at him.

"Nice going, Romeo."

He looked at me and smirked, "If I didn't tell him, he can still come after you."

I gulped at that. For a few minutes of silence, I looked over to him again as he put on his hat.

"Y-y-you won't let that happen, would you?"

He looked at me, without a surprise, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Over my dead corpse. Besides your too cute when you stutter like that."

I gulped and flushed. He kissed my hand. I was surprised his kiss was gentle but I felt like I was gonna pass out like fan girls going overload. He let go of my hand.

"Will their be class today?"

"No, It's not safe going out today. I already let Johnathan and Nikki know class will be cancelled for 3 days."

"3 DAYS?!"

"I have to keep eye on that other creeper and I have to be careful of the police. The Country road is still under investigation and might come down there, I cant risk

it if they find the church."

Oh great...3 days of being in the house. I will die!

"Teacher, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Can you change like-"

"No."

"Just asking. But if I do this, can you do something for me?"

He hauled the truck under a huge tree in the shadows. I didn't realize we got into a field.

"I thought you said it bad to be out here."

Teacher went to the back of the Truck and he was pacing to each weapon.

"We'll be only be here for 10 minutes. I just want to make sure he didn't follow us."

I got out of the seat and placed my bags on the floor.

"Do you think he would follow us?"

Teacher blinked at me and I can tell from his expression, he would.

"Is there like something that can lead him off?"

"Not unless...ya know."

I gulped and crossed my legs with my head shaking.

"I am not ready for that."

Teacher chuckled, "I know."

"Why does have to involve me? Why can't he go after Nikki?"

My eyes widen, I should've not said that. That was rude.

"Is there another way?"

I placed his finger near his fangs and pointed at my neck.

"You mean bite me?"

"It will keep my scent on you but dont think of that way."

"I thought you only do that if...you mate."

"All humans and demons think alike this when it comes to that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I always thought the male bites the female to claim them as they're mate. But then again, I don't know much about the ritual on that with

Creepers.

I sighed, I don't have much of a choice. I can't face Leech again. If it does work, I dont have to worry so much of Teacher worrying about me.

"Well, one thing you didn't answer my question earlier."

"The favor one?"

I nodded.

He sighed, "Okay what is it?"

"If I stay home for 3 days...can you please be safe?"

About a moment of silence went by, he walked up towards me as I walked to feel my back hit the side of the truck. He put his hands at each side, leaning against the

truck with his devilish smile.

"What do I get for return if I keep the favor?"

I felt my body flustered again, I can hear my heart thumping in my neck. I gulped.

"I'll clean up the place every morning and Give Beatngu a good tune up on her weaponry.

HONK! HONK!

I looked over to the steering wheel, "Hey, you need one, Ya know!"

Teacher chuckled as he repostion my head to look at him again.

"What can you give me?"

My heart was beating so fast. I don't think this is the right time to tell him. I moved my hair away and nudge my neck over.

"Do it."

Teacher was surprised.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

***Heya Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be up Januray 2nd. Sorry its gonna be another long wait. It's almost New Year.***

In case you are wondering about Beatngu, yeah, it's alive.

Leave a Review!


	10. Deadly Mission

It was almost 11 p.m. I was already in my room and Grandma was fast asleep with her music on. I, for one was already listening to my station and doing

a little work on my drawings. I clinched my neck a bit. It was stinging like crazy. In case you are wondering: Yes, Teacher gave me the bite mark on my neck. He even

put a medical patch on it, I wont to keep it hidden for awhile or maybe during the 3 day break. I groaned in frustration.

"Like I said I will die in this house during these 3 days. What am I suppose to do here? Maybe I can give Caren a break?"

I closed my sketchook and went out of my room to go to the living room. My hand gripped the phone and dialed John's number. It started to ring for a few seconds.

Click!

"Hello, This is Mrs. Robinson."

Oh, great why did his mother answer?

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Robinson. My name is Lily Padley, I was wondering is John up?"

She gave a confused look, "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

Didn't she hear me say my name the first time?

"I'm Lily Padley, I got to school with John. I am a friend of his. I-I-I was wondering is he up? I only need to talk to him for a few minutes."

She put the phone down on the counter and went to the staircase.

"John! There is a girl on the phone for you name Lily."

John rushed down and picked up the phone. I can honestly heard his breathing.

"Lily?"

"Hey, do you a few minutes to talk?"

John looked over his shoulder and saw his mother looking at him with her hands on her waist.

"y-y-yeah, sure. what's up?"

"Did teacher tell you?"

"Yeah, he did. He came over to my house this afternoon-"

He saw his mother still standing there. She was smiling.

"I'll leave you alone."

She walked into the kitchen. John was irritated by that look from his mother.

"He told me."

I sighed, "You heard about Ruth and her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I just saw it on the news. They said her boyfriend has a chance of making it from surgery. Heard he had a concusion and a broken rib."

"John, I have a bad feeling, What if her boyfriend says something?"

John looked over to make sure his mother wasn't watching.

"You think anyone will believe him?"

"It could be a chance, Smarty Pants. Think about it: everyone knows what happened here 10 years ago and you think the Sheriff of Poho county isn't gonna believe him?"

John gulped.

10 years ago, Everyone knows the story of what happened to that woman and her brother. Darry and Trisha. If you guys remember the first day of class with Teacher,

I go pass that woman's house that people call her crazy. That's Trisha's house.

"Listen, If this other creeper is so sloppy and if she is watching the news; she might go to the hospital and question that guy!"

John started to understand what my point is, he felt his heart go into panic mode.

"What can we do, Lily?"

What can we do? If I imagine I find her, she might can do the worse. I don't know what she can be capable of to do. I placed my hand on my patch. I don't want teacher

to be found out, I can't imagine the worse they can do to him.

"I don't know, John. I wish I knew."

"Your not the only one."

"Meet me outside in 20 minutes. I have an idea."

I hung up before John could say anything.

"Man, she is so stubborn to say goodbye."

John went upstairs and went into his room. He opened his window and jumped out, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Landing like a cat, I always say."

John ran to the side of his house, grabbing his bike and jumped on.

I went to check on my Grandma, she was still asleep, I closed her door and went out from the front door and locked it. I looked around the yard.

"I just hope we don't pump into Teacher. Hope he is not out tonight."

I grabbed my bike and pedaled away. I looked around the road to make sure they're were no cops around but I know they are out. I felt my stomach growling so bad,

I know I was not suppose to be skipping my meals but now is not a good time. I quickly stopped my bike and grabbed a piece of a gum from the packet. The gum looks

like a ordiniary piece of gum but Mr. Feji makes them out of leftover flesh and mixture of blood and tissue. I am surprised how he makes them. But it helps alot.

I started to chew one and felt the blood inside of it gush out all over in my mouth. I felt so delighted by the taste.

"Mmmmm"

I let out a soft sound in my throat. I can tell this was a freshly made one. I started to chew on the gum ferociously, the taste of the flesh was driving me crazy.

I can taste the tissue all over my tongue. Before making my last chew I swallowed the gum with a big gulp. With this gum, yes you have to swallow it.

Placing my feet back on the pedals, I pedaled fast to get to the old oak tree. Once I arrived, I waited for 5 minutes til John got there, from surprise Nikki was

behind him. I explained everthing to her.

Nikki took it easy then asked, "Okay, so what is the plan?"

John asked, "Yeah, what is your plan?"

I replied, "We have to kill her boyfriend."

John & Nikki asked, "what?!"

John said, "you must be crazy. How are we gonna do something like that? They're might be cops there."

Nikki said, "Yeah. And what if he already told them and that Trisha lady, what is she is there now?"

I put my hands up to calm them down, "Listen before I got here, I went to a pay phone and called the hospital. I used a fake name. The nurse told me, he still under

surgery and luckily for me, I heard another nurse say he will be in Room 34 when is he done."

John said, "Still ain't enough to get us in and they have security cameras."

I smiled, "Thats why we have Nikki."

Nikki shook her head. I looked at her.

"Nikki, I know your very great with power outs. If you keep the cameras off just as long enough to get us in the room, John & I can do the rest."

John muttered, "Why do I have to be involved?"

I looked at him, "This is Teacher's life. If he gets found out, We're dead meat too. I know you have telekineis, Once Nikki does her part, you find a room and distract

everyone, I'll go find the room and do the rest. Just make sure you give me 5 minutes to get in their and get out."

John and Nikki didn't have a choice but they knew it is the right thing to do. John and Nikki looked at each other and looked at me with a solid nod.

I nodded too. We got on our bikes and headed to the hospital. I am glad it isn't far away like the next town. It's about 4 blocks from the oak tree.

At the hospital, they're were cops, like 5 cars including the Sheriff's. Me, Nikki & John we were hiding behind a bush. I looked at them,

"you guys ready?"

They nodded. before we got the chance to move, we heard a distant noise.

HONK! HONK!

We looked over about a block away was Beatngu. We felt panic hit us.

"Oh, Great. Teacher's out." John said with panic.

I watched the Truck go down a different road.

Nikki asked, "you think he saw us?"

I shook my head, "not likely...Let's get going."

***Heya guys I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter. But Beware the next chapter is still gonna be up on January 2nd.***

Leave A Review.

Will This plan actually work? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. CYA THEN!


	11. A Mission To Get Caught

I have no idea if Teacher has saw us or not. If he did...we're so dead.

We we're still behind the tree.

"Nikki, you go first. Just get close enough to the building to work your magic."

Nikki nodded and ran close to the side of the building. She put her hand on the wall and make sure no cops saw her. She went down a bit further behind with her hand

sliding straight on the wall. Her eyes were closed. She was looking for a good spot. In case your wondering, Nikki has the abilitiy to look through walls, think of it

as DareDevil when he can see things from sound. Nikki stopped and her eyes opened. She looked around for any outside cameras. The coast was clear. She placed both

hands on the wall and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath and a soft long mono-tone hum escaped her mouth as her eyes turn dark green. Her pupils shrunk.

A nurse sat down behind the desk and looked over the monitor to room 34. Ruth's Boyfriend was in recovery just 5 mins ago. He was still asleep and was loaded with

pain killers. Just before the nurse was gonna change the monitor to a different room, the monitor started to malfunction, harshly static. The nurse pounded her hand on

top of the screen. The lights in the hospital started to flash on and off. She looked over the room and was dumbfounded. She saw other nurses looking all over as well.

"Hey, What's going on?"

Other nurses and staff was confused and talking. The nurse looked over the monitor again. It was pitch black. Nikki grunted to keep it up to full power. The lights

continued to flash on and off.

"John, Go!"

John was a bit nervous. He ran up past Nikki and went inside. He stopped and walked inside calmly with his hands in his pockets. He looked over and saw the nurses and

staff walking around, it was almost a panic. John looked over to his left and saw a closet door. He went over and cautiously went inside the closet, making sure no

one watched him. Once he got in, he locked the closet and shook his hands out as he did a big exhaled. His hands touched together as he closed his eyes and hold still

with his stance. He took a big inhale and concentrated.

The nurse got up from the desk and noticed a pile of paperwork fell off the counter. She was frustrated and walked over. Before she was about to bend over. The

paperwork started to flew over her head. She was horrified. Pencils, lamps, paperclips, more paperwork flew everywhere. She screamed in terror of what she was

watching. She hid under the desk. A Lamp flew to the wall almost hitting another nurse. A Doctor screamed while almost getting attacked from pencils. The doctor dodged

in time and the pencils ram through a wooded wall. The whole hospital was in Terror. The cops ran inside even the Chief was in shocked what was going on. It was like

watching a horror movie. The Officers ran to Nurse who was still hiding. Before he could spoke. Both of them was hit by a wooden chair leg. Chief stood there. His face

was frozen mixed with fear and depression.

I ran inside and stopped. I gulped, i couldnt go anywhere unless I do something. If I go any way he will see me. I looked down and saw a busted lamp in front of me.

without any hesitation, I grabbed it and hit the end of the lamp of the Chief's head. He fell down with a hard thud. I ran to the left and looked over the numbers of

the rooms.

"12...18...22...29...34!"

I stopped and ran inside the room. Locking it tight, I turned around and there he was still sleeping. I turned off the lights. I walked over to the bed and heard the

guy breathing loud. Before I can do anything. I took a second to think over all this. My mind's made up;

"There is no turning back now...This has to be done."

I got up on the bed and got on top of him. He was slowly waking up and was realizing heavy weight on him.

He muffled from the mask, "Ruth?"

My eyes grew red as I smirk with my fangs showing with hot head through them.

I gripped my hand over his mouth,

"Sorry, Ruth is Dead...You saw him too didn't you? The Creeper?"

Ruth's boyfriend muffled in panic. He slowly nodded.

"You wanna know why I am here?"

He muffled again.

I leaned over to let him see me, a bit of light from the monitors shown my face. His eyes grew in terror. He tried to struggle but my strength was holding him down.

"Heheh...I scared you, huh?"

He started to breath a bit more, his heart rate was speeding.

I licked my lips.

"You can't tell no one...I can't let you live after what you seen."

He shook his head.

"I am sorry...But my love for my teacher, I cannot let him be found out. Didn't you know Ruth was a Demon?"

He shook his head as he tried to breath.

"Ha! my god, I wonder why she kept you alive."

I leaned over more to his neck, I can smell the blood increasing.

I hiss.

"Don't worry...I'll make it painless."

He muffled louder and louder as I bit my teeth deep into his neck, I can feel him screaming inside my hand. I lowered my head down to tear some flesh. I yanked my head

back as the skin of his neck dangled over my chin. The blood from the jugular sprayed over my shirt, the sheets on the bed, his body, I felt myself

feeling the blood and skin made me go overdrive for more. I guess that piece of gum didn't fill me enough that I thought. I dugged deeper even more into his neck and

chewing the veins, flesh, EVERYTHING. For about 10 minutes I almost half devoured him.

Nikki had to stopped, she used too much of her strength. She put her hands down. Before the monitors and lights went back to normal, I quickly jumped out the window.

John was exhausted as well, He got out of the closet and ran out the exit. I was back at the tree, before I got the chance to grabbed my bike, Nikki and John shown up.

They got on their bikes too and we pedaled away fast as we were like outrunning a storm.

A Nurse checked all the monitors, everything was okay but he wasn't picking up anything from room 34. He kindly asked another staff to check on room 34. She nodded and went over. She noticed the door was slightly opened, she grabbed the knob and opened the door. The Nurse looked over and saw the remaining of the corpse of Ruth's boyfriend. The next second she screamed so loud like bloody murdered, except this was a murder if you see it my way. An officer ran in and saw the scene. He took the nurse and yelled for the Chief to come see this. The nurse was almost having a panic attack. The chief came in and was horrified.

"What the hell done this, Chief?"

The chief couldn't answer.

After we went different ways, I raced home and got inside. I felt like I was in panic. I locked the door and ran upstairs to take a quick shower. The hot water dripped

on my skin, I quickly washed the remaining of blood over me.

As I got out and dressed, I went downstairs and looked back into my Grandmother's room. She was still sound asleep and I, for one was getting tired. I walked down

the hallway to my room, As I went into my room, before I got the chance to lift my head up. My eyes grew wide. Teacher was sitting beside my bed. He looked at me with

a smirk.

"You enjoyed your bath like your little run around mission tonight?"

I gulped down so hard I thought for a second I swallowed my tonsils.

**HEy guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up on the 7th**

Please leave a review!


	12. Rethink

The next morning was off to a rough start. Last night I couldn't get Teacher's disappointment out of me, I been feeling so guilty I couldn't sleep at all.

LAST NIGHT FLASHBACK:

Teacher got up from my bed and stood there. Before I had the chance to say anything, Teacher ran to me and pushed me hard against the wall. Pinning me. I tried to

struggle a little bit but his strength was outmatched.

"I'm sor-"

"YOUR NOT! I have specifically told you to stay here but you go out and killed someone!"

My eyes widen a bit,

"h-h-how did you know?"

"I smell that boy's scent on you...what were you thinking? disobeying me?"

"Because I was worried."

He snarled at me as he grabbed my throat, I could feel his grip tighten. I felt him lifting me up on the wall, I wanted to kick him, but that wouldn't be so effective.

"Why?!"

"You think no one didn't forget what you did years ago?"

His eyes widen and he loosen his grip a bit but didn't lower me down.

"If I didn't do anything...that stupid Sheriff would believe in that kid's story and Trisha...She would've hunted you down."

Teacher figured the point. He still remembers Trisha, what he done and took away from her. Darry. Her only flesh and blood. He looked away with his hand loosing a

bit more.

"Teacher, I'm really sorry. I couldn't risk it, even John and Nikki didn't want that to happen to you either."

He finally let go and put me down. He still didn't look at me. I felt my heart hurting from his expression, I can tell he was severely upset with me. Slowly walking up

to him, I reached over to touch his arm, he moved it.

"Teacher...please..I am sorry."

He walks over to my window and opens it.

"If you are to be my apprentice, stop these mindless concerns. I am only a teacher to you...nothing more. I can take care of these situations myself."

His words echoed through me. He jumped out and landed near Beatngu. He got in and drove off. I watched him, I reached my hand over my chest. My heart was aching from

his words.

"Is that what he thinks I think of him?

I saw the truck heading near the country road, I felt a tear scrolled down my cheek. I didn't bother with it...just let it dropped to the floor. I went over to my

bed and laid my face into the pillow. I can't believe he said that.

"Now he really hates me."

END OF FLASHBACK

I went over to my kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Caren was helping my Grandma use the bathroom. I only took a couple of sips of my black coffee, I felt so furious.

How can he say that to me?!

I poured the rest of my coffee into the sink and went straight to the door.

"Caren, I am heading out for a little bit. I'll be back before sundown."

I heard a muffled response,

"Okay!"

After I shut the door behind me, I decided to take a walk. I walked pass a few blocks towards to the woods. I wanted to get out for awhile and just forget about all

this.

I was about 20 minutes away inside deep into the woods, I took a breather and sat down on the ground.

AT THE CHURCH

Teacher was laying in the nest, staring at the ceiling, hearing the water dripping from the pipes.

"Was I too harsh on her?"

He sighed and turned to his side.

BACK AT THE WOODS

I was barley holding still. This was not working for me as I thought. Before I got the chance to get up, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around and punched the person in the gut. Within a sec, I heard the guy groaned in pain, before I got another chance, I backed up...Johnathan.

"Grrrr. Do you really like to sneak up on people?"

"S-s-sorry.."

He placed his hand on his stomach.

"Just be glad I didn't hit the beneath."

"Yeah...What's up with you today?"

"...Everything."

John raised his eyebrow as he saw a small frown appear on my face.

"Hey, cm' on now? What's going on?

"Teacher is mad at me."

"Did he found out?"

I nodded, "He saw us.."

John gulped,

"But did he understand?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dont know if he did."

After the 3 days, when we finally went back to class, I became pretty distant with Teacher and I have realized he was not liking the new "feature".

To be honest, I was only doing it because well, I, for one was still pretty upset what he said and the other thing...I was on my...for most women they call it the

menstrual cycle. But from my species it's a bit diferent. I was exhausted on the 4th day..No sleep or nothing to eat. I started to go pale even

Johnathan and Nikki were concerned. But none of them came up to me to ask if I was okay. I am glad they didn't: I was starving so bad, I could possibly eaten them

but in mind I have more controll of my hunger. I took a sip of the water with my hand from the sink after we were done, I quickly finished up washing my hands;

I just felt like I wanted to jolt out of here like I had 8 cups of coffee. I was just eager to leave and don't be bothered from anyone. As soon I turned around,

Teacher was kinda close to me, he looked down at me.

"I must say, Lily, brilliant work today."

I nodded with a small chuckle, "Thanks Teacher..."

"Will you be staying after?"

Teacher did feel a bit unpleaseant of what he said to me the last time. I quickly shook my head.

"Sorry, I-I-I can't."

I excused myself out of his way and walked out as fast as I can. Teacher began to give up.

"She hates me..."

John overheard Teacher. I did eventually tell John what happened. He sighed.

"Teach, Can I say something?"

Teacher looked over to John,

"Granted."

John took a small breath, "don't take it bad; maybe give her some time alone."

Teacher snarled a bit but over thought it clearly.

Teacher nodded and waved his hand.

John walked away with Nikki beside him. Teacher leaned over a operating table,

"If it works will she forgive me or not?

He put his hands over his face.

"Marishka...what shall I do?"

Before I got to my house, I noticed a strange figure by my fence. He looked over to me and did a friendly wave, As I got a bit closer,

It was Leech. I felt my happy salvation become a nightmare.

I hit my brake with a sharp turn, my front tire stopping 3 inches away from his feet. I growled as I got off my bike.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

He chuckled with one hand on his hip,

"Awww did someone disturbed your beauty sleep or..."

He chuckled as his hand touched my chin,

"Is it your time?"

I groaned as I shook his hand off of me,

"In case your not aware, I'm already taken."

I felt my stomach dropped by that remark. I'm already taken? Like he is gonna believe that.

His eyes widen with surprise like a child,

"Oh? Do I know him? Tell me who is the lucky fellow to have such a marvelous creature?"

I grabbed him by the neck, I could hear him make a gag noise.

"Don't play dumb, faggot!"

His voice became harshly,

"I didn't know Bronx had a sever liking towards you...I-I-I swear."

I partially let go of my grip.

"There is alot of things you don't know like the sloppy shit you do around my town."

Leech was on his knees,

"Hey, it's my nature."

I shook my head,

"Creepers are not meant to get caught."

"Like Bronx? For example the reason he is not less bright because he was raised in the church."

"So, ya point, Leech?"

"Have you ever thought why he was raised in the church?"

"Why, then?"

Leech took a breather, "He was an orphan."

I slightly gasped with my ears in shocked.

Bronx? An orphan?

"When I first met Bronx, no one seem to like him because of his way to learn about the human body and being raised by the High Priest and plus did he mention about

Marishka?"

I slightly nodded.

"Marishka was the High Priest's daughter and she was married to Bronx. Not only that she was only 8 months pregnant when she was savagely killed. It was too hard to

bare."

I felt my stomach being punched and nauseated at the same time. I felt like I couldn't hold all this into my body.

"8 months and who killed her?"

He smirked at me, "No one knows til this day...Alot of people blamed it on Bronx."

I couldnt believe I was hearing this. From a Creeper I barely know...

Teacher...

**Heya guys I hope youe enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be up on Jan 14th!***

PLease Leave a Review!


	13. Love?

Ahh, Love is in the air today. In case you know it is Valentine's Day. Not my favorite Holiday but it will go by fast in no time.

For a few months I have been avoiding Teacher and I can tell he was not liking it. Leech, on the other hand still "bumps" into me at times. I keep on thinking about

the last info he told me about Mariska and her unsolved murder, last week I even went to the local Library and found the story about it. I was pretty surprised that It

happened in our own very town. Everything. Mariska's pregnancy, her family, The church...My god I even found an picture of her father's church. It was the same Church

Teacher was in years ago. I even found an old painting of Mariska and Bronx on their wedding day. I felt heartache when I examined the painting. The Painting was a

local museum in the next town. The label under it was scratched off and faded. When I saw Bronx, hate to admit he was amazing handsome. But one thing has been racing

in my mind: How did Teacher end up like he is now? Is this really a curse because of Mariska or something else?

Once I was walking towards the woods, I see beatngu parked across the road. I sighed. Really? I noticed It was idling and I didnt see Teacher in the driver seat. I

turned back to the entrance and before I moved forward. Teacher was standing infront of me. My eyes wide a bit.

"Did I scare you?"

I shook my head.

"You'll have to do better than that."

A brief moment pass with no sound from me or Teacher, before I even thinking of walking again, Teacher broke the silence.

"Why you been ignoring me?"

I scoffed and walked around him. I wasn't even once inch away, I felt him grasp my hand. I look back at him.

"What?"

"I want to know."

I pulled my hand back and sighed,

"What do you think? Was it really necessary to almost choke me and yell at me?"

"I already apologi-"

"You think a simple apology is gonna make me forgive you?!"

Teacher sighed with he knew it wasnt enough.

"And what makes you have the guts to say I dont care about u? What If I did care about you, you big lardass?!"

My mind was clouded for a second til I realized what I just blurted out. I felt my body cracked in half.

HOLY...Shit did I just say that to him...?

Teacher looked up to me with his eyes widen.

I gulped. I am dead...I am so dead.

"You do?

I gulpled again and this time harder than ever.

I blushed within shocked. I felt myself shook and nervous. The only thing I did to react was to run into the woods. I took that chance. Teacher stood for a second and ran

after me. I was hoping I can outrun him but I forgot he is alot faster than me. I felt the branches hit my legs. I only kept thinking to run...run faster!

I heard a loud roar behind me. He was getting closer. I took a turn out of the woods and headed towards a field. I jumped over the fence and looked up. Teacher was

flying towards me, I turned and kept running. before I even got away from the fence I felt something landed on me. I fell on my back with a heavy thud.

"Ow!"

Teacher managed to land on me on top and hold me down. I struggled and let out a growl at him. He looked at me with ease and I looked at him.

"Get off of me.."

He leaned closer to me. I felt my heart jumping.

"Tell me now."

I took a deep breath and said nothing.

I felt his hand stroke my forehead.

"Tell me..."

For a long time, Yes, I have been hiding it from him. I have fell in love with Bronx but I dont know if I can trust him...One thing I knew it can get out of this

situation.

I kept my eyes on him and lean in closer to him.

"If I tell you...Promise me one thing."

He nodded. "Promise."

I leaned into his ear, "Never hurt me again...or I will kill you."

He nodded in agreement.

within a flash I kissed him.

**Heya guys Been a awhile. Sorry this is a short chapter But Alot of you guys wanted to know when they were gonna kiss. But dont worry,

Next Chapter will be more juicy ;-). Next Chapter will be up on 22nd!**


	14. Will You Still Be There For Me?

I couldn't believe what I done. I WAS KISSING HIM...MY TEACHER...  
I gently pushed him away and looked at him.

Teacher tried to speak but I heard Johnathan's voice came out. I was confused. I felt a someone shook my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Hey, Lily? You okay?"

I looked over with my eyes adjusting, seeing Johnathan took away his arm away from my shoulder. looking around, I was in the Library. I sighed.

"It was a dream..." I thought within a bit of disbelief.

"Lily?"

I looked back at him and said,

"Yeah, I am okay."

Johnathan sat down across from me, his face became concerned.

"You look exhausted, have you not been sleeping?"

To be honest on that one, I have not.

I shook my head at him, "No...not really."

"Is it cause of Teacher?"

Could it? People say when you think or worry about someone or something, you dream about it.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

Johnathan looked at the clock, "Almost 1:00."

"Do we have class?"

Johnathan chuckled, "If we did, we would be "dissecting" his victims by now and have a body lesson."

I nodded, "good point."

"When are we gonna move to the next lesson of...ya know?"

Johnathan rubbed his finger on his temple,

"I think next month."

"Why next month? we already know the body structure and muscles from top to bottom."

"You know he just wants us to make sure we're actually listening enough to be his apprentice."

"There is more than listening, ya know?"

Johnathan nodded, "Yes I know, smart ass."

I looked around one more time.

"Do you know how long is the next town if you go left off 17?"

"I think about 30 minutes, depends. I know that way is very trouble-some because of the road damage and the hills."

He is right, alot of people dont take the road off 17 because its near a swamp with dangerous roads.

"Your not thinking of going there by yourself...are you?"

My face became irritated, "what are you, my mother?"

"I can be, haha...oh, Teacher got a new kid for Ruth's place."

My heart dropped, I looked at him my eyes wide.

"New Kid? Who is it?!"

A librarain came out of no where and put her finger near her mouth with a loud SHHHHHH.

I mouthed at her, "Sorry."

Johnathan shurgged his shoulders as I looked back at him for an answer.

we both whispered,

"You don't know who the new kid is, I thought you were the brainiac in the group."

"I might be a smart, but I cant read people's mind."

"I think you need that ability."

"oh, yeah? Nosy."

"Curious is not nosy, dumbass...hey, let's go somewhere else...somewhere more private."

The weather felt a bit weird. It was like being one of those days it's warm and cold. Mother Nature must be on her cycle. Everyone was minding their own bussinesss, we even passed a few couples doing their Valentine's day thing. I felt like I wanna gag.

"You really don't like Human affection day, huh?"

I sighed, "No not really."

"That must be harsh. What if you had feelings for Teacher or someone else?"

"Teacher isn't Human and no offense I am not the kind of person that gives out affections to others. I mean I care but I think I am not either ready or..."

"Too scared?" Johnathan asked.

I remained silent for a minute til Johnathan broke the silence.

"It's okay to be afraid to show other emotions, just take your time and think it over."

"Thanks for the tip...Hey has it ever occur to you about wanting to know more about Teacher?"

Johnathan chuckled, "Yeah, but I decided to leave it be."

"Why so?"

"People say "Some things are never meant to be found out...like us. We live among the humans and they think we're just like them but they don't know anything about monsters living in this town. ""

I nodded, "True point there."

"Hey, I always wanted to ask you but I thought it was rude, did you know what your parents were like...ya know?"

No one has ever asked me about my parents.

I shook my head, "No...I never asked my Grandmother."

"Ouch. I mean you were never "curious" about your birth parents?"

"Well...my grandmother went through depression very bad when they both passed, I guess I didnt want to bring it up or make her sad...it always hurted me she when through all that by herself...But I can tell she wasn't always sad, she would smile when I was around and enjoy doing stuff with me."

"What about your grandmother...is she?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Never asked."

Johnathan whistled in amazed.

I chuckled.

Once we arrived to my place, I quickly pushed him in. I didn't want to risk Teacher seeing us. I locked the door in a flash. Grandma was sitting her chair watching The Three Stooges, she had her little wood table in front of her with a half of glass of water and a plate of applesauce, grind up chicken and oranges. Caren was standing beside her and looked at us.

"Your home early.."

I cleared my throat, "No class today. Hey Caren, can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"You don't mind if you can leave early today? I can manage to handle my grandmother for the rest of the day."

Caren grinned before she can look at me as she placed the spoon down back on the plate. She turned and sighed.

"Fine. I can use a break since I do have plans. Thanks Lily."

Caren grabbed her belongings and left with a smile on her face.

"Why did you ask her to leave?"

"That way no one disturbs us and I can get my Grandmother down for a nap."

"I can tell why you dont like Caren...she looks like she cares more of partying than taking care of her patients."

"Well she knows not to mess with me, I have threatened her before I can get her fired."

"Why would you do that?"

"Rememember the first day with Teacher when School was over?"

Johnathan nodded.

"That night I came home, my grandmother was left by herself."

"Shit! I will be furious if someone did that to my sick relatives."

"Now you know. I'll be right back."

I walked over to give my grandma a kiss, she was still watching tv. I grabbed her plate and put away her wood table. Johnathan went a bit closer to grandma. He bended down to her level.

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Johnathan. I am friend of Lily's. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave her his hand.

Grandma looked over to Johnathan and smiled at him, "Hello...young one."

Grandma was a bit confused. Grandma didnt move her hand so Johnathan pulled his back. I came up from behind her,

"She still having problems moving her arms."

Johnathan looked at me, "Sorry."

Johnathan lift himself back up and kept his eyes on grandma.

"It's okay. She is doing well on recovery though."

"I dont want to sound rude, how bad was the stroke?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him to the kitchen, I leaned over the counter,

"Very bad...She couldn't walk or talk or move anything for a year."

"Whoa. I'm sorry."

"Although after coming home from school I would have time to help her talk and walk again since she used to go to therapy to help her do all that but once a week was not enough in my mind."

"So she can walk?"

"Nope. She can move her legs when I help her walk."

Johnathan looked over his shoulder to my grandma for a second and back at me,

"So...what did you want to do since we have more privacy?"

"I want to ask you something..."

Johnathan nodded, "Okay."

"Do you think there is more of like Teacher?"

"Like that Leech guy?"

I nodded.

He sighed and thought for a second, "well...umm...That has been one thing I have been thinking about recently but so far since we dont know anything about what he is...I dont know if they are more of him, I mean i have tried asking him questions about him but you know...he is stubborn."

I chuckled with a mutter, "like a child."

Johnathan noticed my smile.

"Oh..okay, I know what is going on."

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You want to talk about him but not about his past."

I blinked for a second.

"Cm on, let's talk it over."

Man I hate he can read me like a fiddle. I sighed.

"I know I am still ignoring him but I get a feeling I am hurting him...somehow."

"Because your letting that fear from that day get to you."

"How?"

"Your repeating it over and over when your around him, sooner or later you will if you keep it up things will get worse even get disqualified.

I gulp. What can I do? I seriously dont want that...

"To my best option to do Lily, You should go talk to him.

I felt my chest tighten a bit but I swallowed so hard...I have to do this...


	15. Lily Is Missing?

It was close to 9pm. The sun was down, night was clear. Johnathan's advice was repeating in my mind I feel like I was about to crack, Grandma was in bed and sound asleep. I locked the door behind me as I left. The road lights were not on...weird. But I shrugged it off. I went over to my bike but for a second I felt like I didn't want to take my bike..I looked over to the road that leads to 17.

"I haven't walked on 17 for a awhile. I only rememember I walked on it when I first met Teacher and the time Ruth tried to ran me over and I had to walked only halfway til Teacher gave me a ride."

I looked to my bike again and chuckled and walked off. I took the last piece of gum out of the packet.

"Shit! I better go over there tomorrow for a refill."

unwrapping the piece very fast, I felt my mouth watery for the taste, As I felt the gum touch my taste buds I let out a soft little moan. The gum bursts it flavor all over my mouth. I can taste the skin flavor was a bit fresh but it was still enjoyable, just wish it had more blood in the middle. I was close to the turn to 17. I took a deep sigh and went on.

About 20 minutes of walking on 17, it was very quiet. No car was around and the fields were calm. I felt like this was a big mistake since Teacher mentioned It isn't safe here at night but that hasnt stopped me before. I looked around for beatngu, so far nothing. I havent heard the horn or seen it nowhere hidden by the trees. I walked a few more miles til I heard something coming from behind, I turned and saw a car approaching. I kept on walking, the car slowed down at my side. The window rolled down and a man asked.

"Ma'am, do you need a lift?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I am good."

"Are you sure? I can get you a lift back to town."

"No, thanks. I dont need a ride."

I looked over and saw a glim of the man, he was probably in his mid 30's and one thing was getting on my nerve he was smirking right at me. Like he was trying to observe me or trying to get me into the car. This is why people say dont get into a car with someone. I looked back to the road and said nothing.  
The car was still in slow speed.

"Ma'am, I can promise you I can get ya back to town."

I didn't say anything and started to walk a bit fast. I was about 5 feet away from the car. The man pulled over behind me and turned off the engine. He got out and closed his door and started to walk faster towards me. One thing to know he placed a knife in his back pocket. The man was 5ft 9In, little chubby and had a small bald spot in the middle of his head. He grinned again and was close to me. His hand grabbed my arm and he turned me to face him.

I grunted and pulled my arm.

"Let me fucking go, you prick!"

He pulled me close to him and sniffed me, "mmmm a fiesty one, I like them like that."

"I swear you dont let me go, your going to see something far worse than fiesty, Lard ass!"

I felt a smack across my face. He hitted me hard, my cheek started to turn red within seconds. I felt my anger rose to a blaze.

"You will do good with my collection."

Collection?

My eyes turned and I felt my claws extended. A small deep growl was heard. The man was confused and trying to yank my arm for me to get up. I slowly turned to face him. His eyes widen, he saw my eyes black through a little of my bangs in front of my face. He let go of my arm and started to back away.

"What the hell are you?"

I smiled widly, "Your about to find out..."

Before I can approach him, an axe flew into his face. It pierced sideway into his face, one of his eyeballs almost fell out of his socket. he stumbled backward for a few seconds and fell to his side with a loud thud. I turned behind me and saw Teacher standing in front of beatngu. Teacher walked over to me,

"What are you doing here?"

I took a second to reply,

"Looking for you..." My eyes turned back to normal.

Teacher was surprised. He went over to the man and yanked the axe out the man's face. I heard flesh ripped.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"look, I know I been very...ungrateful towards you for the past few months...I want to say I am sorry."

His face didn't change.

"You came all the way out here just to say I am sorry?"

I nodded. I heard a small chuckle from him as he bend over to grabbed the body.

"Let me do it."

He looked over to me, "I can handle it, Lily."

"I know but I want to make it up to you somehow...please?"

He looked at me for awhile and sighed. He backed up and stand about a foot away from the body. I went over and picked it up. I placed the body over my shoulder. He walked over to beatngu and opened the back. As I faced the back, I leaned the body onto the floor, halfway in. I grunted as I pushed more of it inside but I only got about an inch.

I chuckled, "I must be loosing it."

"I guess you are."

He pushed me over and shoved the body in with one hand. Hearing the doors shut, He looked over to me.

"You are a confusing one, Lily. But this wont change for what you done."

I was dumbfounded from his words. I heard him waljk towards the driver's seat.

"What I've done?! Dont forget your the one that choke me that night after we all saved your ass and not to mention saying I dont care about you. Well excuse me,  
Dumbass, I do CARE! If I didnt, I would've stayed the hell away from you and the others!"

His hand was still on the door handle, he didnt even look at me no more. The door opened, he was halfway in the truck. His tone became cold,

"Go home, Lily."

I felt my heart gave up, I even felt it hurt..I came all this way...I did this to him...

My eyes kept on him, I even felt my voice break,

"Goodbye..my sweet prince."

I turned to run, Teacher looked back and saw me kept on running til I was about 700 feet away.

HONK! HONK!

Teacher looked at the Truck and got in with slamming the door.

I started to run faster, with my tears burning my cheeks. I felt them dropping as my heart continue to ache.

The Next Morning:

Johnathan and Nikki knocked on my door, it was close to the time to get going for class. Johnathan knocked again. Still no sound. Nikki looked over and saw my bike.

"Her bike is here. Maybe she is still asleep?"

Johnathan shurgged,

"I dont know. She said she was gonna go see Teach last night."

"Why?"

"To make amends, I guess. I am gonna go around and check her room."

"Isn't her room on the second floor?"

"So?"

"How you gonna check her ro-...Oh, no, your not."

"Why not? No ones gonna see me."

Nikki chuckled in disbelief, "The neighbors have their windows open and you think they wont miss a guy climbing up a solid wall?"

"Okay, "Samara", What is your idea then, huh?"

Nikki concentrated on the door knob, within a second,

CLICK!

Nikki looked over to Johnathan and she opened the door.

Johnathan was speechless,

"Did you..?"

Nikki Chuckled, "I can do more than controlling electricity."

Nikki went in and Johnathan mouthed, "Awesome."

Johnathan followed her.

Nikki went into the Hallway, "Lily?"

Johnathan yelled up the staircase, "Lily? You Home?"

Nikki went down the hallway. She started to hear a moaning sound coming from a door.

Johnathan eyes widen, "I think that's her Grandma."

Johnathan ran to the door and opened it. Grandma was awake and she was looking around. Her voice was cracking.

"Lily...Lily..."

Johnathan felt something was wrong.

"Nikki, stay here!"

Nikki nodded, Johnathan ran to the staircase, he felt his body become scared. Please be here, Lily.

As he approached her room, he opened the door and saw the room. The bed was made and there was no sign of Lily.

"Lily, Where are you?"

About 30 minutes later, Caren arrived and asked Where was Lily.  
Johnathan replied, "She already left, Teacher asked her to come in early. She asked us to come over to watch her Grandma before you got here."  
Caren asked Nikki if that was true. Nikki nodded.

"Okay! But Tell her to let me know something like that happens."

They both nodded. As Nikki and Johnathan left, Nikki said something.

"No wonder she dont like her."

Johnathan nodded.

"What are we gonna do?"

Johnathan felt himself get anxious, "Maybe she did leave early. Besides it's not like the first time she got there before us."

Nikki replied, "True. What do you think what happened between those two last night?"

"I am hoping it went well."

Close to an Hour, Nikki and Johnathan almost arrived to the church.

"You really think she walked all the way here, John?"

"We did it before. Never bothered us."

As Nikki and Johnathan approached to the door and went in. A young man was standing in the Hallway. He was tall, taller than Johnathan abut few more inches. He had short blonde hair and was slim. Nikki thinks he is probably near her age.

"Is that the new kid?"

"Probably. Who else would come into this place?"

They approached the kid closer. The kid looked over to them.

"Oh, Hello. Are you part of this class too?"

Nikki looked over to Johnathan,

"Yeah, I'm Johnathan and this is Nikki."

"Nice to meet ya, I am Tyler."

"Likewise, Tyler," Said Nikki.

"Yeah..Say, Tyler, you haven't have by any chance seen another student?"

"To be honest I haven't seen no one yet, I just got here."

An Awkward Silence appeared. Nikki decided to go down the Basement, Johnathan and Tyler followed her. As they got into the room, Teacher was already getting the tables ready.

"Hey, Teacher." Said Nikki and Johnathan.

Teacher smiled,

"Oh, Good morning, Nikki and Johnathan."

Nikki said, "Hey Teacher, meet our new Kid."

Jeepers Looked over and saw Tyler was being a bit nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. Welcome."

"I-I Cant believe it...your the famous creature everyone talks abo-"

Teacher put up his hand to stop Tyler.

"My reputation might still be around But it is time for class to start."

Johnathan looked over to Lily's table and noticed she wasn't there. Johnathan didnt move and asked,

"Teacher? Lily isn't here?"

Teacher looked over and noticed and looked over to the students.

"She wasn't with you?"

Nikki replied, "She wasnt home this morning, we thought she was here already."

Teacher didnt seem surprised, he sighed.

"Let's begin."

Nikki was shocked, she couldnt believe what she just heard.

Johnathan's eyes slowly shut as Teacher went to another room.

"Lily...where ever you are...I hope your okay."

Tyler asked, "Is everything okay?"

***Heya guys, Long time no see, I hope you enjoy Chapter 14 and 15. I know its been a long time, but more chapters are coming. Next one will be up on the 20th!**


	16. The Real Leech

After class was over, Teacher hurried to his room. Johnathan had the opportunity to go over to Nikki.

"Nikki, I have a bad feeling..."

Nikki replied, " Same. I just don't get it. What would happen to Lily?"

Johnathan looked over his shoulder, Tyler was finisnhing up writing notes in his notepad, Johnathan looked back to Nikki and whispered,

"I think something bad happened after Lily went to go see Teacher last night."

Nikki looked confused, "Why?"

"She said she was gonna go to the next town to look at something, which is off 17 or East 9."

"The town where Ruth was killed at?"

Jonathan shook his head, "No, the other one right by the Swamp."

Nikki's eyes widen, "you think she went through there?"

"I bet 10 bucks on it."

"B-b-but You know there is old murder on that road, right?"

Johnathan lifted his eyebrow, "Say what?"

Nikki whsipered, "about 20 years ago, twin boys were murdered by the old swamp, they were found beaten and strangled. Not to mention they're tongues were...

cut out. They never found the person that did it."

Johnathan gulped with fear and escorted Nikki out of the church.

LAST NIGHT FLASHBACK

I stopped running and saw i was about 2 miles away from Teacher.

My eyes were hurting from the crying but feeling my anger rising,

I screamed, "YOU BASTARD...I HAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

The horrified scream echoed throughout the fields. I took in another breath and felt a strange heavy prescence around me. Looking over to my side, I was near

the trail to the swamp. gazing upon it, my body began to numb.

"I know a faster way to get there...if you need my assistance."

I looked behind me and what a surprise...Leech.

Leech was in his creeper form, smirking at me, wearing like he was going to a Casino. White pants with white shirt and a black tie even those rich black shoes.

I was not amused to see him,

"Why are you here?"

Ahh, I know I got your curosity going about Bronx...I also know you left the Library, which your probably see-"

"I only want to find out more about what happened!"

Leech shooked his head with his tongue clicking,

"You couldve just asked me...I was there."

My face expresssion changed after hearing that.

"So you lied that you and no one knew what happened?!"

Leech walked up to me and placed his finger on my chin, "I said, No one knew what happened to Marishka, but I know how Bronx became what he is."

Hesitation hit me, I was ready to blurr or hit him for a demand to tell me. His hand pointed to the trail.

"How about a trip to Memory Lane?"

He started to walk on the trail first. I looked back to the road, I still havent heard beatngu or felt Teacher's nearby.

"My Sweet Lily" my ass!"

I started to follow Leech, distanced away, I am not letting my guard down...not this time if he tries. Five minutes passed, the swamp was approaching a bit

faster than I expected. The trail was even breaking, cracked, like it hasn't been repaired in a long time. Maybe 3 or 5 years. I started to break the silence

between me and Leech since he hasn't looked back at me, his eyes were focusing on the road,

"So, how many population is in this town?"

Leech's voice was calm, he knew from the back of his head I was ready to start questioning him.

"About 5 or 6.."

"Hundred?" I asked with my eyebrow lifted.

"No...just 5 or 6 people...I think."

"What wa-...?"

"The Town itself...people started dying...murdered or suicide...ever since what happened the Bronx that day, the town became cursed as well."

"How many people...like you and Bronx became..."

"Just me and Him. The last time I was in my old town, they're wasn't alot of people left, I would be damned surprised if that old Church is still up..."

"What church?"

"The one that started everything... Marishka's father's church, it originaly was made by his Great Grandfather, passed on to etc and etc then Bronx...it was

gonna be passed down to him since he was already married to Marisha without her father knowing about it."

"Did they ever tell him?"

"He was recovering from an Illness, Bronx also learned Herbs from the local Nuns when he was growing up, He also taught Marishka. Once he had heard about

the priest, he gave Marishka every herb he known to help him...within a week or two, the priest was well again and at that time...they told the news."

"And then What?"

"Marishka was carrying a child, everything was going well with Bronx as the New High Priest. He asked me to be by his side...I accepted... Then something

started."

When I started to hear his calm tone vanished to depressed. I know I was not gonna like this.

"It all started a day after Marishka's father was pronouced dead, he was old, fragile and constanly getting sick whenever a new season came. Coughing up blood and

fevers that would take a day or two to go away."

"That could be anything...Bronchitis, Lung Cancer..."

"Would it matter now?" Leech said in annoying tone.

God, your annoying when your annoyed.

"Animals started showing up dead around town...at first we all thought it was wolves. It would happen once every week...the same day."

"And?"

"People started to get sick...same way as the Marishka's father."

"By any chance it was'nt the black pl-?"

"The Black plague didnt even exist yet at our time...it was...alot worse.."

I felt a slight touch of the fog from the swamp, my eyes looked around. It was like I was looking at a river.

"Was this...?"

"No...The water was clear around the time. Villagers would come to fish...swim...baptized. Me and Bronx we-...when we were 7 years old."

"But how were you and Bronx..."

"I am not done. Some of the people...who wasn't ill, will go out to the next village to seek medical...The herbs were no longer helping, turns out they were

somewhat posioned."

What? who would posioned the herbs?!

Without noticing, Leech was farther down the path, I walked faster to catch up to him, Leech crossed a devilish smirk on his face.

His mind was swirling, with the memories of those horrific days that happen to the village, a vivid memory was racing over and over in him.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM?! FOR EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU...YOU PICKED HIM!"

"Leech?"

No repsond.

"LEECH ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Leech heard my voice, he managed to wake up from his void trance.

"I am okay...just thinking."

"Of what?'

"To say where here?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and moved aside. The town was...deserted and most of the of the buildings were almost to the ground. But i notice something unusual

about the buildings...they almost looked like they been burnt and from my point the smell of it was recent.

"My, my, looks like the population is no more." Leech chuckled with smirk.

My eyes looked over to him...did he have something to do with this? I walked a little away from him.

"Where is the Church?"

His expression changed to annoyance again, "To your left."

Once my eyes caught visiual to the remains of the old Church, it was gone...nothing. The remains around it was in ashes. A small wind went through my legs,

the wind was feezing. Cold as Death himself. I heard Leech chuckled again.

"What makes you think this is hiliarious?"

I looked over to him.

He smirk turned into insane. Like a pyscho would smile after a cold kill.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

His laughter burst right through me. At this moment if I was a human, i would be terrified of this monster. Couldnt imagine what would he would do. I started to

feel something boil in me,

"You did this...didn't you?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me, still with the smile.

"Oooh shit...how did you know?"

"If I was revisiting an old town of mine, i wouldnt laugh like that unless I was the one that did it. Your not that hard to read, Leech, since you just confessed."

"No wonder...Bronx loves you."

I gulped at that response.

"He doesn't..."

"Oh-oh-oh, Little missy, yes he does. Your just like Marishka."

"...by Personality."

"Is that what he told you?"

He swinged his finger side to side, "Wrong answer."

I stood there but in my head...i wanted to run.

"You carry something special that always made Bronx smile at her."

I lifted my eyebrow, "aaaand what is that?"

"I never got her answer that day."

"what?'

"Why she picked him over me? after all i did."

I knew it...he did do all this...

"You see, I was suppose to be the next in line to become High Priest, but from my lack of religion and caring...they choose Bronx. He so well adapt being an orphan

and all and he just shown a better cariness to everyone, that I couldn't, including The High Priest himself. For me, I was an orphan, my parents were killed by people

and i was left for scraps. How in the hell would that affect you?"

To be honest I know that feeling...what it's like to be alone without a mother's love and a father's warm smiles. My Grandmother always thought I was always happy...

the truth was...i wasn't.

"What did you do?"

"I started to make all the signs happen...the animals...the people getting sick and the rest."

"Even Marishka's father?"

Leech scoffed, "He was too easy...smothered by a pillow."

"I see that is rather childish of you."

Leech looked at me, dumbstrucked.

"You killed all these people and animals...for what?! Marishka's heart? and you let all these people blame it on Bronx?!"

"I left some of his belongings behind at some scenes...including Marishka's."

I felt my anger boiled even worse, i even felt tears coming down my eyes.

"What...did...you..do...to her?"

"After she refused of me...i couldnt stand the thought of him...having her...I killed her. A little knock on her head, I carried her away into the woods...

before she even made a scream at the time she woke. I placed a knife right in to...her own stomach. I can still her gurgling at her own blood, making sure she

suffered by the hate in my heart...she knew it was gonna come to an end for her."

I couldnt hold back the tears, I couldnt even imagine the pain and fear she went through at that...Teacher...

"As soon as I knew, Bronx was still here, I decided why not I start a new chapter?"

"shut up..."

"If i get rid of that bitchy of brat and let her boyfriend live, I knew the love you have for him, you would do anything to protect him...meaning you would disobey

him and lost his trust, you would even not like being around him anymore since he knew you would just make everything a disaster to him...just like when me and

Bronx woke up like this...

"But he didnt derserve it...HE DIDNT DO ANY OF THIS!"

Leech calmly smiled, "Well...by the looks of things, he did. He shouldve let everything alone and just died inside."

"Like he would ever be like you!"

Leech shrugged his shoulders. He was right...all he did was take away someone I endure since the day he became my teacher, not only my teacher, my best friend,

that I was happy to see everyday, tonight I admit it!

My anger rosed to the limit, I smirked right at him and he looked at me with his eyes widen.

"It wouldnt matter what he would become...I love him even if I die tonight. PUT THAT UP YOUR ASS, LEECH!"

Leech charged at me with full force. I managed to grab hold of him as he slammed me into a tree, his hand gripped me around my throat.

"You die then, you ungrateful Bitch!"

Leech leaned his claws into my stomach. I gasped with a deep breath as the pain flew through my body as the blood flown down my leg.

I strained to talk, "No...you will..."

I placed my hand on his chest, he looked at me with confusion.

"Don't ever mess my kind..."

Loud incantation was bellowing from my voice as it got deeper and deeper. my eyes changed black but the lining in the middle cornea was bright red, almost shaping.

Leech started to feel weird and noticed his skin was changing into a dark black shade on his chest, some of the skin started to shed off in the air like an ash.

he backed away from me, I finished the last verse.

"What have you done?!" he screamed to me.

I can tell the skin was burning. Leech felt to his kneels.

"What...what is this?" Leech said with panic. He tried to scratch it off but it managed to shed off more ash off his burnt-dried left over skin.

"This is your REAL punishment! For Everyone...you killed! Innocent people...even for Marishka and her unborn baby...this is the REAL pain you gave to them,

you will expierence the whole thing!"

Within seconds the remains of Leech's body was covered in ash. His gasp for air was very shallow,

his throat was burned,

his lungs were still in the process of drawing his last breath. I looked down on him with a big devilish smile.

"Tonight, you truly die.

And You shall be granted through the gates of hell,

May the flames eternally burn your soul with everlasting pain."

I placed my foot and let it touch slightly on his chest. The body of Leech fell into a complete pile of ash with the wind blowing it into the the black forest

of this damned forever village by Leech The Creeper.

I managed to get back on the road, holding pressure to the wound on my stomach. I keep feeling all the pain hurting in my stomach. I wanted to gag or pass out

but I needed to get home.

HONK! HONK!

I must be hearing things...since I lost alot of blood.

HONK! HONK!

I dont know if thats regular truck or it's Beatngu...

Teacher pulled over and saw me, my hands covered in blood. He rushed out of the truck and ran to me,

"Lily?!"

He puts his arms around me, I lose the energy in my legs. Teacher kneeled and hold me.

"Lily, who did this to you?!"

I looked at him as my vision started to fade...

"I...sorry...Bronx..."

Bronx put his hand over mine that was covering the wound.

"Lily, you gonnna be all right. I'll take you back to the church. I swear you will be fine!"

His words was disorted muffing in my ears. I think I am about to pass out.

"Leech...he did all this..."

"Leech?" Bronx asked with anger.

"He...Marishka.."

Bronx stuttered a bit and carried me to the Truck.

***HEY GUYS, i knew its been a long time! But I do hope you like this new chapter and the Next Chapter will be On July 26th***

Also I do apologize of uploading this so late. Due to a severe thunderstorm, my internet went out and I had to wait

for it to come back on but i hope you guys enjoy!


	17. How Can I Tell Him?

Light-headness was waking up with me, I still felt so weak, I wouldn't dare to lay to my side. The bold of sweat was over my body, the smell of iron, i could even taste

it in my mouth...which is funny..i didn't eat last night.

"Where am i?" I thought.

My vision was coming back, i moved my head slightly around, it was the room...wait the room with Teacher's nest?!

I noticed the nest right away as I looked down near my stomach, half of my body was covered with a blanket but one thing i noticed that got me pissed.

I only had a bra and underwear on...WHAT THE FUCK?! Oooooookay, remind me to kick his ass! I jolted half of my body up,

within a second I felt the most agonizing pain rushed through to my stomach. I whimpered so loud.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

I fell back, slowly to ease the pain with my breathing. I heard footsteps coming in. Teacher looked over to me and chuckled.

"Your going to rip the stitiches if you don't be careful."

I snarled, "Do I look like I did that on that purpose?"

"From my view...yes."

"Well, maybe it's because you forgot something!"

Teacher rolled his eyes,

"That I didn't put your shirt and pants back on? That I already put them in a wash."

What am I DOING? I'm having a small fight with him cause of clothes? Not to mention what I went through last night...

Within a second, I noticed Teacher was getting into the nest and sitting next to me,

"Are you ready to tell me what happened last night? Got into another unnecessary fight with Leech?"

How was I suppose to tell him?! Everything that Leech told me...I don't know how Bronx will handle it. I felt my heart racing with my gut tying in a knot.

I think I'm either gonna be nauseous or pass out again. I guess I can tell him something...

I sighed without looking at him,

"I...killed him."

Teacher raised his eyebrow, I can tell he is not believing me.

"If you consider a knockout a way of killing him..."

I cut him off with my attitude snaped,

"I killed him at your old village...he was...saying shit about his past..."

"What did you see?" I can tell his tone was went to a monotone.

"Everything was gone...no person. All the buildings were burnt...including the old church."

"I have the sense of feeling, he was telling you something, you got so curious, you wanted to know about our past?"

I looked at him with my eyes widen, "how-?"

"I can read you, My sweet Lil-?"

I looked away from him, "dont call me that..."

He face didn't move to any expression, he carefully placed his finger on my cheek, gently moving my face to look at him.

"Lily, I know your mad at me...but believe me...I am forever sorry what I said to you. I never knew for anything of Leech to hurt what we have together. It was

harder on me of his mess, leaving body's around...i didn't have much of the time to eat either."

It is true. With my heart aching, he was probably worried about everything what could happen because of Leech. Stress and irritation and most of all...heart ache.

I placed my hand on his arm, gently carassing my finger down his muscle line,

"I am too sorry...for everything. but please Teacher..."

He waited for me to finish with his eyes locked on me.

"...Get something to eat or I will be more mad at you."

He smiled, "Sometimes I dont know how I handle your temper."

Not before he got the chance to move, I opened my arms.

"Truce? no more bad situations become between us again?"

He smiled and nodded, "Truce."

He bend over and laid his head on my shoulder as I hugged him. I sniffed his scent, it was still amazing and feeling his hugs again was melting the pain away.

I missed it so much. Teacher was feeling his heart warm with joy, he was so happy to see me happy again. No more arguments...no more stress. the whole room felt

peaceful. it felt like minutes passed by, i don't want it to end. Teacher backed away.

"Get some rest. Ill get us something to eat. you should feel better before nightfall."

Before I could even think to relax, "Teacher? what about my Grandmother?"

Teacher took a second.

"I'll send over Johnathan and Nikki to watch over her til your ready."

I nodded. I mean they met my Grandmother before, I just hope she ain't gonna be a problem to them...oooooo shhhiiiit!

"Teacher, class is over. You better catch up to them."

Teacher was gone within a second. Running through the back of the Church to Beatgnu.

HONK! HONK!

Teacher growled, "She's fine. Get going!"

**Heya guys, I am hoping you will love this new chapter. I been getting messages of getting Well and i deeply thank you guys

I am doing okay from after my surgery, but I have

new ideas coming up soon and This story is gonna get more intense and weird in the next Chapter. Keep look outs on my twitter for updates!

Right now, I'll cya guys later**


	18. Grandma The Soul Eater

***HEY GUYS, NOW I HOPE UR READ ON MY TWITTER THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE A UNEXPECTED TWIST! BE CAREFUL :) *****

Johnathan and Nikki got to my house within 10 minutes. Trying to catch they're breath from pedaling too fast.

"I never felt...remind me to never...sign up for...a bike-a-thon!"

Nikki chuckled, "Like you would ever do that."

Johnathan wanted to chuckle but his throat was aching.

before they got the chance to get off their bikes,

HONK! HONK!

Johnathan and Nikki looked behind them, Beatngu pulled in, stopped almost to them, they looked at each other.

"What's he doing here?"

Johnathan smirked, "Maybe came to his senses to help."

Nikki replied, "Like we said, he has a thing for her, just hard of showing it."

Johnathan nodded, as they got off the bikes, Teacher got out and slammed the door.

Johnathan asked, "you came to help, sir?"

Teacher looked around for any one since he knew better he has to keep hidden from other humans.

"Actually I came to ask you two a favor."

Nikki asked, "Like what, Teacher?"

Teacher looked at them, "I need you to watch Lily's Grandmother til I bring Lily home, is that of course too much for you to handle?"

Johnathan and Nikki looked at each other again, baffled for a minute or two...Johnathan thoughtfully agreed to the favor and Nikki nodded.

"We can do it, sir, but how long?"

Teacher looked at Nikki,

"Is there a problem of the time?"

Nikki replied, "n-n-n-o sir, it's just that..." She sighed.

Nikki was a bit worried being out too long, it wasnt the darkness that was fearing her...she fears of her Uncle. Since her Uncle owns the Restaurant, he is also

very strict of Nikki being out too late, he is also her Mentor of her abilities, Nikki is not proper age to be out pass her curfew. Johnathan groaned,

"Seriously, your Uncle is that scary?"

"You don't know how my family is..."

Johnathan took it back immediately, he only heard about the Lee family but never met them.

"Johnathan, can you do it?" Teacher asked in a calm mood, even though inside, he was annoyed by them.

Johnathan sighed, "Yeah I can handle it, sir."

Nikki smiled within a thanks to Johnathan. Johnathan nodded to her as for a welcome.

Nikki got on her bike since she was able to ride home. she waved goodbye to Johnathan and Teacher, within a second she was gone.

"I'll...get to work, sir...j-just find Lily."

Teacher nodded and left with Beatngu. Johnathan sighed and went to the door. He took another breather and knocked on the door. In a second, Caren opened the door

with a furious look on her face, she looks around,

"Where is Lily?"

"She-she is with one of my classmates to help her with her homework. She said she will be here within an hour and she asked me to watch her Grandmother til she gets

home. You saw me this morning, Remember?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the house, Johnathan yelped. Caren closing the door and walking over to the living room to grab

her stuff.

"Ungrateful brat! I was suppose to be gone 30 minutes ago and this is how I am getting treated?!"

Caren looked at Johnathan, "you know how to wipe a old lady's ass?!"

Johnathan was stunned, speechless by the question,

"U-u-u-u-um, if it ain't necessary.."

Caren went to the door and opened it, still buffed with red all over her face.

"Well, good luck, kid. if she does one. smear it on Lily's face!"

Caren slammed the door so loud, even made Johnathan clinge for a second. He managed to shake it off with a snarl,

"No wonder, Lily hates your fucking ass...bitch!"

Johnathan notices Lily's Grandmother was sitting in her chair, her silver hair was slightly wet and was in a night suit. He smiled and went over to her.

Johnathan saw another chair in front of her and sat down, he looked at her. she was smiling. A little smile on her face.

"Hey, Ms. Padley, how are you today?"

She didn't even move to look at him. Johnathan looked down,

"Johnny...you forgot she cant talk much..." He mumbled and looked back at her, Grandma's eyes turned black.

Johnathan got up slowly with caution,

"Ms. Padley...are you okay?"

Grandma's eyes, middle of her pupils turned red and was looking straight at Johnathan. Johnathan gulped so hard, it almost went down to his breathing tube.

"Ms. Padley, I'm Johnathan...I m-m-met you here before...with Lily."

Her voice became so deep it almost made Johnathan want to run for the door but he doesn't know how capable she is. She could kill him within a snap of her fingers or

something else, Johnathan thoughts were rushing through of his mind. He hold his position, he was completely out of the chair.

"Where is my Lily?!"

"S-s-s-she is with a classmate. She s-s-s-should be back here real soon...I swear."

"STOP STUTTERING!"

Johnathan felt his entire legs shaking from his bones.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry...I tend to stutter when I get a b-b-b-bit scared."

"A demon scared of another kind?"

"Well...I-i-i-i don't know much about you or Lily's abilities since I don't tend to ask her at times cause she scares me as well...with her temper."

"Our temper isn't the only thing you shouldn't be scared about!"

"U-u-u-um, does Lily know you talk normally when your like this?"

Grandma's face changed to more of a calm like all of a sudden,

"I can only do this when I have enough energy...mostly time to time but sadly...she doesn't know."

Johnathan started to try to calm himself since he got her settled down.

"Well...no offense, isn't that kind of harsh towards Lily?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BOY?!"

Johnathan scratched the back of his head, nervously smiling,

"Lily always talks about you in class, Ms. Padley, And I think since you can talk, don't you think, it might be the time to tell her.."

Grandma was more calm and looked down, her expression became cold.

"Like I said..."

"It's energy, right or do you mean spirit consuming?"

Grandma looked at him,

"how...?"

"Spiritual Eater or in Folklore, your a Soul Eater, they eat off the energy of a human or a demon, to be honest I am slight excited to see one in person and to know

Lily-"

"Lily isn't a soul Eater like me or her father!"

Johnathan was a bit of suprised, he did remember I told him I don't know nothing of my parents.

"Were you ever gonna tell Lily?"

Grandma expression didn't changed,

"Of...?"

"Her life that she is half missing. Her parents. And I bet from her lack of ability she doesn't know what kind she is."

Grandma snarled from that comment,

"Don't even let that crossed your mind! I know well of your kind and your easy bait! Lily knows well of her abilities, she is smart of keeping it hidden to herself.."

"Don't judge by my appearance...my kind is humbly evolved and no longer the bottom of the food chain, but no offense,

Like you did of never telling what her parents are like? I mean if I was a Lily,

I would be dying to know...but it looks to me, she has given up.."

Grandma's expression changed to sadness again, she knew it was her to blame.

"I had to...Not to tell her."

Johnathan felt a bit uneased,

"w-w-who?"

Grandma's eyes went back to normal color of dark brown, her voice became sweet and harsh,

"H-her...Parents..."

She gave out her last bit of energy to say the last words. Johnathan noticed a tear came down her face.

"Why would Lily's own parents don't want her to know about them?" He thought as he sat back down to the chair and watched the window of my return.

"Please...Please let her be safe."

****HEYA GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY. WATCH OUT ON MY TWITTER FOR THE NEXT DAY OF THE NEW ONE. I'LL CYA THEN!****


	19. The Devotion

****warning; LEMON INCLUDED******

As the time was slipping, I can tell it was getting close to maybe 8 or 9:00 o'clock.

Weird that there is no windows in this room. I been walking around the room for maybe almost an hour to help my body heal faster,

I can tell since the stitches are starting to itch real bad. I just want to rip them out. I am surprise this "healing process" is a brilliant ability, but it has

it's downside...the pain.

I am also glad Grandma told me this when I was little for scraping my knee...really came in handy.

For some odd reason I placed my hand slowly, felt the puncture wounds on my neck from Teacher, I even felt my heart sank.

For what?

He did it to protect me from Leech but I wind up finding the Truth that he was probably trying to figure out for years and years...his old friend did all of this...

But something has been bugging me...

I placed my hands on one of the Operating tables and catched my breath. The pain was ceasing but making me dizzy.

"I could use that gum right about now."

"I was suppose to buy some last night BUT i had to get stuck with Leech. I should've took a bite out of him before I turned him to dust."

My eyes widen for a second, "If he finds out about that...wouldn't he be afraid of me?"

Over the years, Teacher has traveled and experience a lot of people have tried to "kill him" but always failed, I even heard a rumor he knew a

witch and she couldn't removed the curse but of course of me I didn't bother to ask because it was none of my business of this witch. That's how I been raised,

if its just a rumor don't go running after it unless it turns around.

I heard Beatngu coming in, was strange that I can hear it plain as day like since it ain't deep underground so I thought.

Within moments Teacher saw me, still holding the operating table, I looked over to him. I can tell he was not happy what he saw. He came over to me with a bag in

his hand and placed the bag on the table, he stood over me.

"You don't like listening to me, don't you?"

"I never told you how I heal, its complicated to tell, but my stitches are itching me like nuts."

He placed his hand on my side and turned me to him so he can a better view of the stitches. His eyes widen, he could see the incision under the them was almost

healed. I felt the warmth of his hand on my side, it started to warm me and the worry slowly ceasing.

"I'll go get the scissors."

He hand left and he went to get a pair by the surgical tools. I watched him grabbed them and came right back.

"whats in the bag?"

"I grabbed some of your clothes from your room."

"Who is watching my grandma?"

"Johnathan."

Oh lord, he is probably chatting his head off to her. Sorry Grandma.

I got up on the table, still facing him. he gave me a quick smile. i got confused for a second.

"What?"

"I am suprised you didn't put on any pants since your still walking around like that."

"Just be surprised, i'm not the only woman you seen half naked."

That remark chuckled him, since I know he was in love with Marishka and plus his dinners are mostly women and men parts, so its not like I have to worry about it.

"Do I need to lay down?"

"It will be easier."

As I position to lay on the cold table, I felt a bit of a coldness on my back, I squealed a bit. He chuckled a bit more.

"This isn't your first time laying on one."

"I forget they get cold."

He chuckled again this time dark sarcastic, "Shall I warm you then?"

I was not amused at that, "Very funny to joke now?"

he positioned the scissors near the stitches, before he started he looked at me,

"Just remain still."

I nodded and slightly took a few breathes slowly. Hearing the scissors clipped, I kept my eyes on Teacher. His face was calm and focused. I kept feeling my heart

racing like Hell, I could sworn I felt my cheeks burning. I looked away for a second to stop the emotions. Teacher grabbed some Tweezers and started pulling the

stitches out.

"Almost done...just a few more."

I nodded again. As he got to the last one, I felt a pinch as the stitch came out.

"Ow."

"Sorry. you can get up."

I lifted myself but I sat there still, not wanting to leave...just yet. As he put away the tools back, I noticed a almost healed wound on his side of his stomach,

I felt pissed immediately and pointed at it.

"What the fuck is that?!"

He looked where I pointed, and scroffed.

"Just a flesh wound...'

"From?"

He came over to me and looked down, I can tell who it was but I can tell from his face, he didnt want me to get upset.

"Leech...When you ran off..."

I felt frozen with my emotions running again. I felt pissed, anger, sadness, hitting the center of my core. I felt like I was about to explode!

within a second, tears started trailing down my face, Teacher looked at me with his eyes filling with sadness. He kneel to look at me closely,

"please...my sweet Lily. Don't cry."

"It's not that...I cant stand the sight of him for what he has done."

Teacher wiped the tears off my face.

"Lily, you want to know one thing about that night?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"After my encounter with him, I know he was gonna go after you. I was so worried about you, I was looking everywhere. But...seeing what he did to you for the second

time I wasn't there..."

I noticed something, his eyes...they were crying and his voice was starting to break.

"I hate...myself that i couldn't stop him...I been hating myself ever since...I hate that I can't protect you...Lily I am so sorry to every living course of my

body to see you like this..."

My heart was racing and I felt something new, placing my hand on his cheek, his eyes...those gorgeous brown eyes i cant never get out of my head.

"No matter what happened around Leech...I have never blamed you. Not once...Bronx."

"Lily.."

I reached in and kissed him. I felt the space around us slowing down, he changed his head position to kiss me better. His arm went around me and he pulled me closer.

my almost exposed chest moved with his. my body was beginning to warm up even more. The kiss broke and we looked at each other, I saw his eyes filling up with lust

as he can tell so was mine, he kissed my cheek down to my neck, I took a deep breath of delight as I placed my hand on the back of his neck, I moved my head a bit more

opening for him. I can tell from his soft grunt he thanked me for that. I even felt his tongue licking the mark on my neck. it was sending weird chills down my spine.

He tongue retracted,

"Lily..."

I can tell he was almost out of breath.

"Yes?"

Both of our breathing was matching.

"You don't know how long I been so patient to finally touch you..."

He looked at me, "To kiss you. Your lips been driving me crazy. I never want anyone to touch them...except me."

I smiled, "Will it be the good time to tell you...Your my first kiss?"

He nodded, I looked down at my chest, my...breasts were...

"Seems to me, your body is getting excited."

I blushed, "Well this is first, ya know?"

Teacher slowly placed his hand on my right breast, slowly gripping it and moving it. The feeling of it made my head go back.

"Bronx..."

"I know something..."

I felt his hand exposed my breast out of the bra, he leaned over and lick it slightly. I felt a jolt of pressure shot in me, making me slightly moan.

"Bronx...keep going."

He laid me down gently on the table, I felt his entire mouth fit over my breast, his tongue was going mad over the dud. My body began to scream.

I moaned again, Teacher kept his eyes on

me and placed his hand over the other breast and toying with it. I was going nuts in my mind, not only that I felt my underwear getting wet. Please don't let this be

a dream this time. I heard him snarled as he exposed the other breast so quick and licked it like mad.

"Don't stop, Teacher. I wanted to feel you for so long."

He took a breather, "Trust me...I don't want to either."

He kissed me again with passion, I moaned in his mouth as our tongues twined. He moaned as he put a bit of pressure on me, I felt his hands exploring my thighs.

I kept feeling the heat in me rising. He was being so gentle. This time I broke the kiss to catch my breath. He looked at me as I looked at him. I slowly grinned

at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"It might be sexy for you to tease me, but I think I know ways to tease you."

He grinned and slowly got off me halfway,

"Like?"

I got up and took him by his belt to the nest. He was smirking and following me closely, without him knowing, I shoved him into the nest and he landed on his back.

He was amazed by this action, before he got the chance to look up at me, I was slowly crawling up to him to his face. I kissed him again, i quickly heard him moan

within the moan.

"Lily."

Little I didn't know, I was on top of him, smiling,

"you want more?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I slowly traced my hand down his chest. oh my god his chest is amazing to touch, my fingers traced every line of his abs. He smiled

again,

"Is that your way of teasing me?"

"I am not there yet."

"What?"

"Watch.."

He couldn't get his eyes off me, my hand was reaching his stomach. God he is sexy and even felt him sweat. As the second came, I put my hand under his pants and felt

it. My lord, it...was...HUGE! He moaned loud by the touch, his eyes closed.

I chuckled and whispered in his ear, "Didn't know you were that big."

He moaned again as my hand starting massaging it slowly but he stopped me, he eyes opened and saw me,

"I got something for you if we go a bit further."

I lifted up my eyebrow, his hand went into his back pocket and he reached out, opened his hand, a small wrap of Gum.

"You go to his shop?"

"I thought you would be hungry."

I couldn't lie to that. I nodded.

He unwrapped the wrap but instead of giving it to me, he placed it in his mouth.

"I want to try it with you."

I smirked and got positioned myself on him, leaning down and kissed him, we started to twist our tongues again, the flavor of the gum was exploring our mouth.

His hands traced my thighs again but i felt them explore to my ass and I felt them squeezing it. I moaned loudly.

"I didn't know you liked it."

"Your so beautiful, I cant stop loving every inch of you."

I smiled and kissed him again even harder. I felt a poke hitting my thigh.

"Looks who's excited, huh?

Teacher chuckled for a second and stopped, "you think Johnathan wouldn't mind watching your Grandma for another couple of hours?"

my mind cleared up from the lust. oh shit!

I jumped off of him.

"Lily?"

I got out of the nest as Teacher looked at me confused.

"I gotta go! I forgot about her."

Teacher got up and came over to me,

"Lily, calm down. i'm sure your grandmother is fi-"

"Bronx. she isn't a normal person...

"She's a demon?"

I nodded, "Not a good one...she may had a stroke and not all that strong like she used to but...if Jonathan is left alone with her too long...she might get..."

Teacher grabbed his hat and trench coat, I got dressed with a black tank top and blue jeans. Thanks for picking out an outfit, Teacher.

***HEYA GUYS, I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER WITH THIS UNEXPECTED TWIST OF EVENTS U THOUGH IT WOULDNT HAPPEN. I LOVE U GUYS AND WAIT AND SEE ON MY TWITTER FOR

THE NEXT DATE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.***


	20. Ride Home

The ride home felt a bit forever, I was more calm but I was hoping for the qbest Johnathan was not in any danger with my Grandma. I kept looking out the window,

Teacher looked over with concern.

"Ya know I didn't mean..."

"No, no, no, no..." I placed my hand over his right hand, still on the stickshift.

"I just got lost track in it..."

Teacher smiled of relief.

"So whay kind of demon is your Grandmother?"

"...Soul eater."

"Hmmm, I heard about them. I thought they were not much around anymore."

"Not unless you go to the next town over."

"Lily...I been around these roads for years."

I nodded, "Was it true, you always hibernate til the 23rd year?"

teacher's expression didn't changed, "Yeah but I eventually got tired of it."

"What made you changed it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, in fact, If i was still doing it, I would of..."

"...never met me."

He nodded slightly.

I decided to changed the subject,

"So...tell me about the apprentice test."

"Like how it all started?"

"I guess... like your the most threatening demon on these roads, I bet anyone would be proud to be your apprentice."

He smiled deeply.

"I'm that scary?" He looked at me with a weird smirk.

"To humans, yes. Me? no. I wasn't scared at all when I first met you."

"Oh really?"

"I found you...fascinating to be honest."

Teacher felt his heart warm, twine his hand with mine off the stick shift. I felt his thumb carasses it. I smiled.

Within 10 minutes, we arrived at my house. Beatngu brakes were almost loud enough for the neighbors to hear if we live close to any. I saw Johnathan's bike still

in my front yard.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I-i-i'll think of something...but-"

I looked over to him and he looked at me,

"But what?"

"Can you stay a bit longer after he leaves?"

Teacher nodded,

"You know where I will be."

I smiled and opened the door to get out. I closed it but without noticing I slammed it. I clinched as I got to the door, I rush through my door and saw Johnathan

looking at me with his eyes widen.

"Lily!"

He came to me and embrace me with a big bear hug. I kindly patted his back.

"I know, I know, Let me hear it..."

"Where you been? I'm guessing Teacher brought you back."

I nodded, "Yeah...I was at an old family friend's house to cool things off."

"Really?" He looked at me with disbelief.

"Yep, He used to babysit me when I was little. His name is Richard O' Conner. He lives in town, when I was coming home, teacher saw me and gave me a lift,

If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

Johnathan just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. I looked over my Grandmother's chair and she wasn't there.

"Where is my-?"

"I put her to bed, she looked exhausted but Lily I need to ask you something."

"Oooookay, shoot."

"Did you know your grandmother is a Soul Eater?"

I nodded.

Johnathan found himself baffled,

"And all the-?"

"My Grandmother doesn't know all about me what I learned after her stroke, and Yes i know she can...be a bit...aggressive when she shows her form. I am sorry

if she was a bit too much on you tonight and I know you are tir-.."

Johnathan paused me, "Lily, It okay. I am just glad your back and I bet Nikki can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, dude.

Johnathan felt relieved and after all this afternoon, he even forgot what day it was.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Dude, go home and get some rest and I bet your parents are worried sick."

When Johnathan quickly looked at the clock, he gasped. For me I didn't know it was almost 10pm. Johnathan grabbed his things and got to the door.

"Sorry, Lily, I gotta run! I'll cya on Monday!"

He slammed the door and I clinched,

"Dammit dude, your gonna wake her up..."

I sighed and went down the Hallway, quietly walking to her door. I placed my hand on her door, twist the knob and open the door slowly. She was in her bed and fast

asleep. I took a quiet sigh of relief and closed the door. As I headed to the stairs and head upstairs, I kept thinking of Johnathan finding out about my

Grandmother. My Grandmother thinks she knows me best but...to her condition I found out alot more, about her, My not to mention Grandfather. I did ask about him

one time but she got very upset about it. Turns out they were only married for 5 years, Grandfather was not so great that my grandmother thought and after she gave

birth to my father. Grandfather confessed of another mate and Grandmother threw him out and he never came back. I dont know if he's even still alive. When I got

to my door, my train of thought came to a haul as I opened the door. Teacher was standing by my dresser, holding an old picture of me and Grandmother when I was

like maybe 5 or 6 years old. My hair was long and she used to put them in pigtails. Not to mention, I hated that! I always looked at the boy side of clothes. Even

I had to deal with my grandma dressing me up like a girl when I growing up, I mean I have tried to tell her I hated being dressed like that. I dont have any problem

with my gender, I just feel comfortable the way I am and How I dressed. Even when I turned Sixteen I told out my Grandma, I rather dressed at as a Tomboy. Why

should I dress like a lady for no reason? I remember the first time I dressed like an actual Tomboy, I even had a piercing in my nose. A small hoop I think but

My grandma picked out the color, a rainbow. She said I will agree with this if you wear that color. I agreed to it and I got used to it. I was so happy for the first

time to dress what I am comfortable with and my Grandma was relieved to see me happy. Don't get me wrong about that, I was still unhappy not knowing ANYTHING!

About my parents, other grandparents, cousins, aunts...it was heartbreaking and killing me inside...

I looked over to him and he was still admiring the picture. Turns out ever since I met teacher, I felt some of that depression or void was filling up, I haven't been

that mad at my Grandma since she's been sick. I guess it was my opportunity to find out myself.

I start to walk over to my closet to change,

"Ever wanted Children?"

Teacher placed the picture back on the dresser and looked over towards me as he sat down on my bed.

"Yes."

"I hate to ask but...do you and Marshika ever decided to name the baby?"

Teacher chuckled a bit, "I didn't have much time around her since I had to take care of the Church. Marishka had some names."

"For a boy?"

I opened my closet door, was making an small creek. Been two months I been reminding myself to put oil on it. Stupid me...

"Um...Dorian...Zechariah...and I think she was thinking of my middle name."

I lifted my eyebrow up before I lifted up my shirt,

"What is your middle name? I bet it's cute."

Teacher eyes widen from that remark with a hint of a blush.

"Jedidiah.."

"Bronx Jedidiah?"

"You have to remember I was raised in the Church. The Priest memember's name the orphans."

I took off my shirt, still looking at him,

"I don't have a problem with it and plus Jedidiah is a cute name. Did you guys ever have one for a girl?"

Teacher sighed, looking down a bit,

"No..."

"I always liked Julianna...but I wish we knew what she picked."

I took off my pants, I went over to him and kneel to him. Placing my hand on his cheek as he looked at me.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"I don't think you need one, you still smell like a flower."

I chuckled,

"Oh really?"

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?"

He sighed and looked at the window. Beatngu is well-hidden tonight but he knew he would have to leave before sunrise. He looked at me,

"I guess I can make an exception."

I smiled and kissed him real quick.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be quick."

"Take your time, Lily."

A small chuckle-scoff escape my mouth,

"As you wish but remember to be quiet."

I walked over to my door and went 2 doors down to get to the bathroom.

****Hey guys sorry the chapter is a bit short, But I will promise you the next one will be juicy.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and dont forget to look up on my Twitters for updates***


End file.
